The Bonds of Destiny
by sesshouluver
Summary: The Cup of Life cannot be found and Merlin realizing Morgana might use it to bring Morgause back to life rushes off to stop her. But unable to kill her he bonds her to him making it so that neither can live as the other dies. Set after Season 3. No slash.
1. The Missing Cup of Life

**A/N:** Hello! This will be my first multi-chapter Merlin story. Just a warning to people, there are spoilers in this story. It is set right after the end of season 3 maybe like a day later or so. I have the entire story mapped out; there are some kinks that need to be smoothed over but other than that I know where I'm going with this story. Let's hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. No slash. Also the spellings for certain words are Canadian, just a forewarning. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism m'dears, however if you don't like the story just don't read it rather than flaming me unnecessarily.

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen (though I won't be concentrating on romance in this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

**Full Summary:** The Cup of Life cannot be found and Merlin, realizing Morgana might use it to bring Morgause back to life using either Uther or Arthur's life in exchange, rushes off to the Isle of the Blessed to stop her. But unable to kill her, he bonds her to him making it so that neither can live while the other dies. Now with a New Priestess at the Isle to contend with and Morgana allied with Alvarr and Mordred, Camelot is once again in grave peril. Can Merlin and Arthur stop this new threat in time?

* * *

**The Bonds of Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Missing Cup of Life**

Uther's mind was in turmoil. He was still reeling from the shock of watching his own daughter destroy the Kingdom that he'd shed blood, sweat, and tears over. Some part of his mind understood that Morgana had never truly been his ally after she'd returned to Camelot. He had been blind before but in light of recent events he started remembering the times he had felt something off about her, as if she were a fake and not the real Morgana.

He had ignored that feeling before but clearly that had been his undoing. He had been so happy to have her back safe and sound that he had been utterly blind to her faults. And now Arthur knew too. His son had yet to come and talk to him. He knew they needed to talk but he didn't have the courage to face his son. The son who showed more bravery than any other in rallying as many people as he could to come rescue a father that had been lying to him for so long.

He felt a sting on his wrist and suddenly realized that Gaius was attending to his wounds. He was changing the bandages that he had put on yesterday. His wounds were mostly on his wrists where the manacles had cut deep. The other wounds, the emotional ones, Gaius, he knew had no cure for. He never truly understood Gaius's loyalty to him. In his darkest moments, Uther always wondered how Gaius could stay by him after all that Uther had done. Yet still, here he stood again.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve a friend like you Gaius..."

Gaius paused a moment before continuing on with his work as he said, "I'm not the only one still loyal to you Uther. You saw the people Arthur brought with him. They were all on your side. They came to rescue you against all odds."

Uther shook his head in the negative, "No...They came out of loyalty to Arthur, but I'm glad. One day Arthur will be King and he'll need those kinds of men at his side, men that will stay loyal and true to him no matter the cost."

Gaius cautiously asked a question that had been bothering him, "You do realize most of those men are not of noble birth don't you. One of them you banished from this kingdom, the other one too you refused the title of Knight, one is the son of Tom the blacksmith, and the other is nothing more than a wanderer who we don't know very much about."

Uther smiled a little, "I know, it goes against my very own laws Gaius, but those men deserve the honour of becoming Knights. Nothing shows a person's loyalty like a life or death situation. When I was rescued I watched how they fought Gaius. None of them gave up hope. They were ready to die fighting, which is the way all brave men wish to go...I believe it's time I changed that law...Arthur's time is coming and I know he'll want those men at his side when he becomes King."

Gaius had stopped his work altogether and was watching Uther in silent shock. Uther nodded his head and clapped Gaius on the shoulder and said, "Even you Gaius. I have treated you unfairly in the past. You have proven that your loyalty lies with me time and time again. Yet there have been times where I have..."

Uther hoped Gaius understood why he had trailed off. He had never been good with apologies and emotions. He knew it was one of the reasons why Arthur and he were so distant at times. The tense atmosphere dissipated slightly when Gaius smiled and nodded.

"I understand Uther."

Uther nodded again, thoughts still lingering on Morgana and her heated words of hatred and on Arthur. After his son had brought him to his room to be treated by Gaius yesterday, he had vanished. Arthur had asked nothing but had also said nothing. Then again that could have been because Uther was still not completely in the right state of mind then.

Gaius finished bandaging his wrists and gave him the same draught as last night so that he could rest. Uther held the bottle in his hand to drink it swiftly, but Gaius interrupted him with a question, "Uther, what have you done with the Cup of Life?"

Uther, with thoughts still on Morgana, said, "Oh, we didn't find it at all. They looked through the debris and rubble but..." Uther trailed off when he saw Gaius's pale face. Then suddenly it hit him, the horrors the Cup could wrought in the wrong hands. The Cup was used to bring about the immortal army that nearly destroyed all of Camelot. It was also used to heal Leon.

When the healing part of the Cup's abilities struck him he suddenly thought of Morgause, then Morgana.

Gaius fearfully said, "Uther...we need to find the Cup before Morgana uses it to try to heal Morgause. We don't know how badly Morgause was injured. She might still be breathing, which will be enough to..."

The rest of Gaius's words didn't reach Uther. His thoughts were only of being able to find Morgana if the Cup was found. He couldn't help it; he didn't want to lose her completely. He wanted to try to talk to her. He thought maybe she could still be brought back to his side again; she was his daughter after all.

With these thoughts in his head Uther dismissed Gaius a little curtly. He saw Gaius's slightly suspicious look but the physician didn't say anything. Once Gaius was gone, Uther was left with his thoughts of how to get Morgana back to him.

* * *

Merlin was rifling through the cupboards looking for Arthur's day clothes while the Prince was sitting at his desk with a plate of breakfast in front of him. He was picking at his food hardly eating anything.

His thoughts were on Morgana and his father, but since he had never been very good at broaching topics like that he stayed silent. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that, however unconsciously, he had made Merlin his confidant for things like that. He would tell his manservant almost anything that was bothering him and could always count on Merlin to either cheer him up or give him some surprisingly sound advice.

He looked up as he saw Merlin had moved over to his bed and was adjusting the bed sheets. Arthur smirked and said, "I'm surprised you're here, I thought after nagging me about my equality speech yesterday you weren't going to return to being my servant...especially doing the job so well...you were even on time today."

Merlin turned with a smirk of his own and said in a jokingly, long-suffering voice, "Well _sire_, what would you do without me? You'd probably end up killing the next poor chap that comes along because he can't keep up with my prowess as your manservant. So to save the next unfortunate soul I decided to keep my job"

Arthur gave a small chuckle, "Oddly enough it's probably true! I think I'd be bored if you weren't around!"

Merlin gave a sarcastic gasp, "Wait a minute! Was that you appreciating me in some way? Arthur! Are you alright? Do you want me to call Gaius?"

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Don't look so happy! You're still the worst manservant I've ever had! Besides it was you who said you wouldn't mind being my servant till the day you die...remember!"

Merlin continued with his chores as he answered, "I knew I'd regret saying that one of these days! Really! You're such a...dollop head!"

Arthur gave a full out laugh at that, "There really is no such word! You completely made that up!"

Merlin smiled as he said, "Well I thought you'd like it! You know how you think the world revolves around you! So I thought you'd enjoy the fact that your servant made a name specifically suited only for you!"

Arthur laughed again and as it eased he sighed, suddenly feeling light enough to broach the subject that had been bothering him, "Remember I told you that I don't know how my father is doing? Well the reason why is because I haven't spoken to him at all. My excuse was that he wasn't emotionally stable enough to talk to at that moment...but that wasn't it. I just didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to a man that has lied to you all your life?"

Arthur was staring at his plate as he heard Merlin softly ask him, "How are you feeling? About everything I mean"

Arthur blinked, "I don't know what to do. If I see her again what am I going to do Merlin? I'll have to fight her...won't I?"

He heard Merlin give a quite sigh, "You might just have to...she's too far gone to try to bring her back anymore."

Arthur rubbed his forehead with his hand in a gesture of quiet resignation, "I know...I don't know if I'll be able to do it though...hopefully I can..."

Merlin said, "Well you won't be alone Arthur. You have your Knights with you and you have their absolute loyalty. They wouldn't have fought a losing battle alongside you if they didn't respect and trust you."

Arthur looked at Merlin with a small flicker of hope and pride entering his voice and eyes, "I do don't I? At the very least I know this, they won't betray me or Camelot."

Merlin smiled and nodded his head, "Absolutely! Plus if that doesn't work you'll always have me watching you're back!"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile, "Well, God help me then!"

Merlin glared at him a little petulantly and replied, "Hey!"

Arthur smiled at Merlin, "But, thank you Merlin. I know you had no obligation to be running into all kinds of danger with me but you still do...for that...I'm grateful...for your loyalty..."

Arthur grew slightly uncomfortable but Merlin smiled a wide smile, "Well like I said what would you do without me!"

Arthur chuckled and attacked his breakfast with gusto feeling ravenous now that his tension had ebbed. He heard Merlin continue with his chores moving around the room picking up discarded clothing and bringing some order back to the room.

He heard more than saw Merlin's smirk as the servant teasingly said, "You know there have been a lot of whispering going on with the castle staff. Your display yesterday in the courtyard has become part of some juicy castle gossip!"

Arthur's sausage dropped from his limp fingers. He had forgotten about that. He had been relieved to see Gwen unharmed and with everything that had happened he had acted forgetting about their setting.

Arthur sputtered, "What are they saying? Has my father been told?"

Merlin laughed as he said, "Stop worrying Arthur! The castle servants are on Gwen's side. They love her and you too! You did after all save them. They're loyal to you just as much as your Knights are. We've all decided to keep our gossip to ourselves and leave the royals none the wiser."

Arthur relaxed and a little suspiciously asked, "Did you have something to do with that?"

Merlin looking falsely innocent said, "Why would you assume that?"

Arthur just shook his head and continued on with his breakfast. He knew his manservant well. Merlin must have heard the gossip and decided to rally up the servants to keep their mouths shut. After all most of the servant staff loved Merlin. He was far too nice for his own good and treated everyone well. Arthur was of course grateful but he didn't say a word. It was understood, he didn't need to embarrass himself anymore than he already had!

For several minutes there was a comfortable silence around the room Arthur eating his breakfast and Merlin moving across the room tidying up. He came up to Arthur's table and filled his goblet with water then stood to the side staring out the window.

Merlin then quietly stated, "But I think you should talk to your father about everything. You should also talk to him about the law for the Knights."

Arthur nodded his head and then realized Merlin wasn't looking at him so stated, "I will. But first I'm holding a meeting with the new Knights and Sir Leon. Just to tell them about their responsibilities. I also need to send a message out to the rest of the Kingdom asking for any new recruits for our army. Our forces have been severely diminished with...what are you smiling about?" Arthur asked disgruntled.

Merlin smiled wider with a feeling that looked uncomfortably like pride shining in his eyes, "Nothing, I'm just happy you've decided to take charge!"

Arthur, completely out-of-sorts with the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest that felt suspiciously like happiness, rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up Merlin!"

Merlin just waved off his rude comment and continued his chores as Arthur finished his breakfast and got ready for the day. He was forgoing the armour and sticking with a regular tunic and trousers. There wasn't going to be any practice today. He wanted Lancelot and Gwaine reacquainted with Camelot and Percival to be shown around at the very least.

Besides, today he was just going to talk to each of them with Sir Leon, a veteran Knight so-to-speak, as an example. He was about to leave the room with a list of chores for Merlin for the rest of the day, but he paused. He remembered the moment at the round-table. Although Merlin had jokingly said he didn't fancy being a part of the group Arthur knew Merlin, weather he asked him to or not, would follow him anywhere.

He then said, "Merlin, get the clothes to the launderers and meet me at the training grounds, that's where I'm meeting the rest of them."

He closed the door on Merlin's shocked face and left to go to the training grounds with a small satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Merlin was shocked. At first he thought Arthur was asking him to come to the training grounds because he needed some of his weapons sharpened, but they weren't planning on doing any training for a bit. The Knights deserved a break.

So the only reason could be because Arthur wanted Merlin included in the session to follow. However, that made no sense. Merlin wasn't a Knight and if truth be told Merlin had no intention of becoming one. He didn't need a title to stay loyal to Arthur and he knew he had a greater role to play than any other being bound to Arthur by something far deeper.

He also knew he was terrible with a sword and he definitely won't be able to solve half the magical problems that arose in Camelot if he was walking around in a Knight's armour. That would be too noticeable for the sneaking around he did. Then there was the other fact...the friendship between Arthur and Merlin wouldn't be the same if Merlin became a Knight and of course insulting Arthur would be a lot harder with a Knight's code to follow.

At that Merlin gave a quiet chuckle. He was happy that Arthur was including him in the session. As he had told Lancelot, he was satisfied with being in the shadows. Yes, he would like some credit and appreciation but the relationship he had with Arthur was enough; because no matter how much either of them denied it, they were friends.

With that comforting thought Merlin carried off the laundry hurriedly, friend or not Arthur would have no qualms about yelling at him for being late. As he was walking along the corridors he met up with Lancelot, who was wearing the armour and cloak signature to the Knights of Camelot.

Lancelot gave a smile to Merlin who smiled back happy for his friend and said, "So how does it feel to be a Knight?"

Lancelot laughed, "Like all of my dreams have finally come true!"

Merlin laughed and said, "That is a good feeling isn't it?"

Lancelot nodded then looked a little serious as he asked, "Something has been bothering me for a while Merlin. What did you do with the sword? That weapon seemed powerful...are there more like it?"

Merlin surreptitiously looked around then whispered back, "At first it was a regular sword forged by Gwen's father, until Camelot was threatened by a wraith..."

At Lancelot's confused look Merlin explained, "It's the spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave. Only powerful sorcerers are capable of that type of magic. A wraith cannot be killed using a mortal sword. It challenged the Knights to a duel, the King kept Arthur out of it but you know the Prince."

Lancelot nodded, "He wouldn't be able to watch his men die."

Merlin nodded, "Exactly, so in the end Arthur was set to fight the Knight. No matter how much I tried to tell him the Knight wasn't normal and he should withdraw he refused to listen. So I found out about a sword begotten in a dragon's breath. I went to Gwen and got the best sword her father had forged then took it to the dragon that was imprisoned beneath the castle."

At this Lancelot's eyes widened, "There is a dragon beneath the castle?"

Merlin shook his head, "There was. It isn't there anymore...long story...anyways the dragon burnished the blade and warned me of its powers. It made me promise that the only one to use the sword would be Arthur. That was my intention too but in the end the King used it. Uther had Gaius drug Arthur and went to fight the wraith himself so he could protect Arthur. I didn't know about this at all. He was the King I couldn't stop him using the sword but the dragon was angry and told me to place the sword where no mortal man can ever find it. I threw the sword in the Lake of Avalon, though I didn't know that's what it was called then."

Lancelot nodded his head, "So I'm guessing when the immortal army attacked, you realized the sword could be used."

Merlin said, "Yes, but the dragon warned me once more of the sword's power and the destruction it could wrought in the wrong hands. So again he extracted a promise from me, that once I used the sword to stop the immortal army I would place it where none can wield it. So last night I placed it on a stone deep in the forest and with my magic it'll stay there until it is needed again."

Lancelot nodded, Merlin knew he had more questions especially about the dragon, but that was a part of his past he had no intention of revisiting any time soon. Merlin had buried those memories along with his guilt deep within his heart.

So the warlock forestalled anymore questions by saying, "One day Lancelot, Arthur will have use of that sword, but not now. Arthur isn't ready yet. Even you should realize it. After Morgana and what magic did to Camelot, Arthur will not look upon it kindly, so we need to wait. The sword after all is magical and Arthur can only receive it if he won't use it against magic. It is the only such sword in existence and right now the only mortals that know of it are you, me, and Gaius. I would like to keep it that way."

Lancelot nodded and Merlin knew he had distracted the knight enough. So he stated a little hurriedly, realizing that he still had the basket of laundry in his hands, "OH I need to go to the launderers with this. And you need to be at the meeting! Don't be late on the first day!"

Merlin smiled as he heard Lancelot give a small chuckle. He hurried along the corridors towards the launderers and Lancelot headed in the opposite direction towards the training grounds.

* * *

Lancelot walked along the hallways heading towards the training grounds. It was odd how he still remembered the place although it'd been so long since he'd been here. Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan were sticking together so that they didn't get lost, but Lancelot had actually wanted to talk to Merlin.

He had been making his way towards Gaius's chambers to see if he could catch the sorcerer but had met him along the hallways close to the Prince's chambers. The talk did leave some questions in his head but Merlin had eased his confusion over the sword so he decided not to push anymore.

Besides the warlock had seemed to not want to talk about the dragon at all, Merlin may have assumed that Lancelot didn't see it, but he had. There had been slight hints of pain and discomfort in Merlin's eyes at the mention of the dragon so he left it at that. Lancelot shook his head fondly at Merlin's attempt at trying to hide things from him.

As he was contemplating that he nearly crashed into Guinevere. She immediately started stuttering apologies until Lancelot said her name laughingly, "Guinevere! It's alright it's only me!"

Gwen looked up and Lancelot caught sight of the slight blush on her cheeks, "Oh...Lancelot..."

Lancelot felt the uncomfortable fluttering in his chest at seeing her, "How...How are you?"

Gwen looked anywhere but at him as she said, "I'm doing ok."

Both realized it had been the first time they had spoken to each other after Lancelot had joined up with Arthur. Lancelot had naively thought that the old thoughts wouldn't resurface if he just avoided her but he had been wrong. Though he felt slight stirrings of jealousy when he saw Gwen interacting with the Prince he knew he would never interfere.

As long as Gwen and Arthur were happy he didn't mind staying in the background. Some part of his mind, that wasn't fumbling around in the dark at Gwen's appearance, realized that Merlin must feel the same way with Arthur not knowing about his magic.

Gwen asked quietly, "How are you doing? How does it feel to be a Knight once again, this time permanently?"

Lancelot knew she was making an attempt at a normal conversation so he decided to help her along, "Oh...it feels good...I'm very happy." Well he tried at normal...

As an uncomfortable silence stretched between them, both not knowing what to say to the other, they heard the sound of footsteps. Then a voice that clearly belonged to Arthur said, "Merlin, I wanted to tell you..." The Prince had trailed off when he saw the two of them.

Lancelot knew why and before he could say anything to reassure the man Gwen made a hasty exit curtseying to Arthur hurriedly before she left. Once more Lancelot was left in a tense silence this one between the Prince and himself.

Lancelot saw the raw pain and betrayal in the Prince's eyes before it was covered up.

Lancelot quickly said, "I just met her along the hallway on my way to the training grounds. She was asking me of becoming a Knight. That was all."

Though Lancelot didn't come out and say it both knew what the Knight was trying to convince the Prince of.

Arthur said nothing just asked, "Have you seen Merlin around? I needed him for something."

Lancelot quietly stated, "I was talking to him just a little while ago. He rushed off telling me he was heading to the launderers."

Arthur nodded and gave a small smile to Lancelot and said, "Thanks. I'll see you at the training grounds."

Lancelot felt a little relieved at that and headed off to the grounds as the Prince turned around to look for Merlin.

* * *

Arthur had been shocked and slightly betrayed when he saw Lancelot with Gwen. His thoughts were running along the lines of 'Do they still have feelings for each other? Why would she kiss me then? Was it all just a way for her to kill time until Lancelot got back?' At that thought he forced his mind to a halt.

He knew Gwen would never do such a thing. This was just his jealousy and anger talking. He saw that he was getting closer to the launderers and endeavoured to clear his face of all thought before he saw Merlin. He knew his servant would know immediately that something was wrong.

However, before he could clear his mind Merlin walked out of the doors laughing at some joke and waving. He heard the women inside giggling and he knew Merlin had probably made their day. His servant turned around as the doors closed and nearly jumped in surprise at seeing Arthur there.

Also unfortunately, in his surprise, Arthur didn't have time to clear away his thoughts from his face and Merlin saw them. Arthur knew he was headed to an immediate interrogation so he halted those words before they came out of Merlin's frowning mouth.

"Watch where you're going will you! You nearly crashed into me you crazy buffoon!" Arthur winced slightly, those words had been unnecessarily cruel because he knew Merlin hadn't really done anything.

Merlin's frown deepened and he asked, "What's wrong Arthur? Is everything alright?"

Arthur knew the question was coming but he didn't answer it and changed the topic, "I need you to go to Gaius's chambers to get some poultice for Elyan's arm. He hurt it in the fight. I was thinking I'd help to change the bandages while we were talking."

Merlin nodded, "I'll do that but you can't talk to the Knights in the state you're in Arthur."

He had said it so matter-of-factly that Arthur sighed and gave in, "I saw Lancelot and Gwen together when I was coming to find you."

He saw Merlin blink and a slight suspicion enter his eyes but it cleared away immediately as he said, "So?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to blink and he sputtered, "Well, the atmosphere around them was weird...and Gwen had rushed off when I came...and it looked like..." He trailed off there, not wanting to voice the damnable thought out loud for fear of making it real.

Merlin sighed and said, "Arthur, the last time this happened Lancelot had made one thing clear to me. He told me he wouldn't get in the way of your relationship with Gwen. He is happy as long as you two are happy. Besides how could you think that? Lancelot is loyal to you Arthur! You should be able to see that! And Gwen...you know she loves you! Have some faith in her!"

At Merlin's speech Arthur was a little ashamed but he would obviously never admit that out loud so he decided to turn to the next best thing, insulting Merlin, "Well now where did such wise words come from Merlin? Are you sure you're Merlin...or has someone wiser possessed you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "It may be hard for you to admit it but I'm not a complete idiot...and Arthur I mean it...don't distrust them so much. The reason Gwen probably rushed off might have been because she was trying to get away from an embarrassing situation."

Arthur nodded and promptly changed the topic, "Right...well go on and get the poultice or whatever it is from Gaius then come to the training grounds. And Merlin, do try not to be late!"

Merlin smirked as he said, "Am I ever?"

Then before Arthur could cuff him on the head for that statement he ran off. Arthur glared at his fleeing manservant and then sighed. Sometimes he wondered what it was about Merlin that made Arthur trust him so much. Arthur would have probably stewed in his own misery had it not been for Merlin. He was glad to have him around and even gladder that Merlin had decided to stay on as his servant.

With Merlin as his servant the Prince had the opportunity to spend more time with the man, thereby allowing for the emotional discussions that they had. And if Arthur was honest with himself, he immensely enjoyed Merlin's company. He would get bored without Merlin's constant chatter and their typical brand of banter.

Arthur shook his head and walked towards the training grounds in a better mood.

* * *

Merlin was walking towards Gaius's quarters. If he was honest with himself he was a little suspicious of Lancelot and Gwen's relationship. However, he did trust both of them and he knew Gwen would never hurt Arthur like that because she loved him too much. Lancelot was too loyal to do such a thing. Besides he knew if they did anything...then it wouldn't only be a betrayal to Arthur but towards him as well.

Lancelot knew that Merlin supported Arthur's relationship with Gwen, so Merlin knew that friendship with himself and loyalty to Arthur should be enough incentive for Lancelot. As for Gwen, she was far too kind-hearted for that sort of betrayal.

Merlin nodded his head determinedly and threw his suspicions out a proverbial window as he entered Gaius's chambers. He saw Gaius sitting on one of the chairs with a deeply troubled look on his face.

Alarmed, Merlin asked, "Gaius? What's wrong?"

Gaius looked up slightly startled not having heard the door open. This increased Merlin's worry, clearly whatever it was that was bothering the physician had been bad enough that the man had been lost to his surroundings.

Gaius spoke softly, "Merlin, the Cup of Life cannot be found."

Merlin gasped, "No! Are you sure the rubble was checked properly?"

Gaius nodded, "Uther told me just a while ago that they searched the entire area but never found the Cup...Merlin there is a possibility Morgana might have it."

Merlin despaired, "That's not good! She could heal Morgause!"

Gaius said, "I'm very sure Morgause might be dying if not dead already. Although she was far away, my knowledge of the workings of the body are extensive enough to have been able to tell that Morgause probably wasn't breathing. Or at least if she was then she was barely breathing. Also I don't believe Morgana is as skilled in magic as Morgause so there is a possibility that she won't know how to use the Cup."

Merlin shook his head, "But I'm sure Morgana might know about the Isle of the Blessed! Remember the Questing Beast Gaius!"

Gaius suddenly looked pale, "Oh dear! I completely forgot about that possibility!"

Merlin then looked a little thoughtful, "But Nimueh is dead and Morgause might also be dying...then who would help Morgana?"

Gaius said fearfully, "Merlin, Nimueh and Morgause aren't the only High Priestesses. In fact, they were probably the weakest ones. There are others...far more powerful and also immortal..."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Oh no...that doesn't sound good! The bargain asks for a life in return...what if...what if Morgana asks to take Uther's life...or Arthur's...?"

Gaius said, "Or yours...we need to stop her Merlin! We don't know who the priestess will be. She might not be on your side...we need to stop her from going to the Isle of the Blessed."

Merlin nodded his head and went to his room to gather some belongings. He said, "Gaius I need you to get some things ready for my trip. I won't need much; I'll try to make an excuse to Arthur. By the way Elyan needed something for his arm."

Merlin gathered up some things for his trip and left the packed bag on a bench in Gaius's chambers. He decided to take a quick look at his spell book to find some useful spells. He flipped the book open down the middle without really thinking and the first page the book opened to was a bonding spell. Curious Merlin read through the spell then shut the book with a slam returning it to its hiding place.

He thoughtfully made his way down the stairs from his room and shook himself mentally. He then took the bottle that Gaius handed him and rushed off towards the training grounds. He didn't know what to say to Arthur. The truth obviously was out of the question. He knew Arthur was not yet ready to confront Morgana. She was after all someone Arthur had considered a sister until recently, someone he had grown up with.

Merlin reached the training grounds before his mind could work out a reasonable excuse for leaving Camelot. Arthur was talking to everyone when Merlin ran up to him. Arthur stopped and glanced at a panting Merlin and said, "Well about time you got here. Give me the bottle."

Merlin handed over the bottle to Arthur and was engulfed in a one arm hug from Gwaine who said, "Nice of you to join us my friend! The party was getting so boring without you!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh and say, "It's not a party Gwaine! Besides it's not me you're missing its alcohol!"

Gwaine pushed away dramatically as if pierced, "You wound me Merlin...Alright well there was the missing alcohol."

Lancelot and Percival laughed at that. Arthur who was helping Elyan with the bandage with Leon looking on shook his head in resignation. Elyan chuckled a little with Leon.

Gwaine noticing the slightly pale look on Merlin's face asked, "What's wrong?"

This peaked everyone's interest as Merlin, deciding there really was no choice in the matter, stated, "The Cup of Life can't be found."

Percival was the first to break the silence, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Merlin realized Percival didn't know the whole story and said, "The Cup was what was used to turn Cenred's soldiers into immortal men. There is a possibility that Morgana took it with her to heal Morgause..."

There was silence and Merlin knew everyone was thinking about the dangers of having both women attacking Camelot again.

Arthur then said, slight discomfort colouring his voice, "Stop being such a coward Merlin! There's a possibility that Morgana doesn't even have the Cup. Besides, Morgause could already be dead."

Merlin knew Arthur was just trying to ease his own heart by insulting Merlin but it didn't stop the warlock from getting a little annoyed.

However, before he could say anything in his defence Lancelot spoke up, "I think Merlin is probably the bravest amongst all of us..."

Merlin felt his stomach clench as he turned startled eyes to Lancelot, who was staring at Arthur calmly. Arthur raised a single eyebrow and was about to say something but Lancelot continued.

"If it weren't for him I don't think any of us would have survived."

Everyone looked slightly shocked at this except Merlin who was looking at Lancelot like he'd grown a second head.

"Lancelot!" Merlin said warningly then turned to everyone else and laughed nervously, "He's just saying that, I think he's forgotten what really happened. Remember, you were the one that..."

He didn't get to finish his statement however because Lancelot said, "Enough Merlin! I'm not taking credit for something you did..." The 'again' that was supposed to be part of that statement was left unsaid, but no one except Merlin and Lancelot knew about that.

Merlin stared in horrified fascination at Lancelot, all thoughts of rushing to the Isle of the Blessed disappearing from his head, as the Knight continued speaking.

"Merlin found out from Gaius that if the Cup was emptied of the blood then the enchantment would end and the immortal army would fall. So he had made the plan of sneaking off and finding the Cup and emptying it of the blood alone. He was basically ready to do the hardest part of the job while we were stuck with, comparatively speaking, the easiest part.

"But I know Merlin well and so asked him what he was planning. When he told me about the plan I decided to help him. He didn't want to involve anyone in the plot because it could get you all killed. He wasn't even ready to let me come but I forced the issue. When we reached the Cup it was Merlin that toppled it over and also Merlin that landed the blow on Morgause that possibly killed her."

Merlin sighed quietly in relief. Nothing of his magic or the sword had been mentioned. Of course! Lancelot wouldn't do that to Merlin; it was just the Knight's sense of honour that wouldn't allow any insults of Merlin's cowardice to pass.

He then felt Gwaine grip his shoulders, "Well, I always knew you were brave! After the incidents with the melee and then the trip to the Perilous lands, if you were a coward you wouldn't have been able to do any of that."

Merlin smiled a little grateful that at least some people other than Gaius knew he wasn't just an idiot. Then he saw Percival nod and say, "I guess we all owe our lives to you then! Not just us but the whole of Camelot!"

Elyan said, "Then again I highly doubt anyone thinks of you as a coward, Gwen told me about some of the things you've done. I don't think a coward would have been capable of it."

Even Leon nodded his head, "Sometimes I don't understand if you're just very brave or very foolish..."

Then everyone, quiet sneakily, gave Arthur a look and he rolled his eyes, "What? I already knew he wasn't a coward! I've known him longer than any of you technically, it was a joke. But there are some times that Merlin does behave like a girl and is a complete idiot! I should have known he'd do something stupid!"

That brought an even bigger smile to Merlin's lips as he jokingly said, "Careful, that almost sounded like a compliment!"

Arthur glared and said, "Shut up Merlin!"

That brought a round of laughter amongst the Knights, Leon shaking his head as he said, "They never stop arguing. I have to say though, it makes for good entertainment on long trips"

Merlin sarcastically said, "Why thank you Sir Leon!"

Arthur's glare transferred over to Leon who lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender. As they were enjoying a moment of peace a messenger burst onto the scene panting and said, "Sire, the King requests your attendance in the throne room immediately. He said it was a matter of great urgency."

Merlin saw Arthur tense and the atmosphere suddenly shifted from relaxed to tense in a matter of moments. He saw Arthur nod as the boy ran off. The warlock knew every person was thinking the same thing.

'It was the Cup.'

Arthur turned and spoke to all at once, "Leon will continue from here. Merlin come on!"

The two rushed off leaving the Knights to their own devices though Merlin knew talk would shift to the Cup almost immediately.

* * *

They made their way through the castle hallways towards the throne-room in silence. The guards opened the doors as they neared and they stepped inside. Merlin was greeted to the scene of Uther talking to Gaius softly.

The King looked up as the Prince entered and said, "Ah...Arthur you made it..."

Merlin saw Arthur shift uncomfortably from his peripheral vision. He understood the Prince had not been ready to face his father this early on, however they had no choice.

Arthur nodded his head and said, "What is this about?"

Uther glanced at Gaius and said, "The Cup of Life is missing. I believe Morgana might have taken it with her. However, we're not sure where exactly she is."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I know about that...Merlin told me."

The King's glance shifted to Merlin for a second before turning back to Arthur. Merlin shifted a little restlessly. He knew where she was headed but he also knew he needed to go there alone. He should have left immediately after finding out the Cup was missing. Now how was he to get out of this situation?

Uther said, "I have a plan...so to speak...I was going to ask you your opinion about it."

Merlin had to force himself not show any of the shock he felt at that statement. Uther was asking for Arthur's advice. He knew Arthur was similarly shocked but the Prince regained his bearings quickly and nodded expression carefully blank.

"Morgana is probably lost and lonely right now. She does not have Morgause's influence blinding her anymore...so maybe if I speak with her..."

At that moment Merlin saw not a King but a desperate Father. He wondered if the Prince saw the same thing. Arthur's voice was curt in dismissal of the idea, "It's too late. She has gone too far. You saw her cruelty. She isn't the same woman."

Merlin didn't miss the fact that not once had Arthur called Uther 'father' in his reply. The warlock had known Arthur for so long he even knew the way the Prince spoke. Merlin though didn't know if Arthur did it because of discomfort or anger.

Uther tried again, "But surely if we accept her the way she is..."

Merlin saw Arthur's eyes flash in anger as he said, "So accept her but kill all the other people like her?"

The words were said in passion and hurt, something Merlin wasn't used to hearing from Arthur. No, that wasn't true...there had been once where that sort of tone had entered Arthur's voice, the day he had almost killed Uther because of Morgause's revelation about his mother.

Uther obviously heard the tone as well because he was silent after that. Merlin heard Arthur take a deep calming breath to steady himself before he said, "I will take the Knights with me to search for Morgana and bring the Cup back to Camelot."

"No!" Merlin had spoken without thinking and all eyes in the room turned to him. He gulped but found the courage to continue, he kept his eyes on Arthur, "Camelot doesn't have much of an army right now. We cannot afford to have you or any of the Knights leave the castle unattended."

Arthur blinked but already used to Merlin's surprising moments of insightfulness said, "Then how are we supposed to find Morgana? How do we get the Cup back?"

There was a silence in the throne room. Arthur had his eyes on Merlin. The warlock saw Arthur's eyes narrow slightly and knew Arthur might have figured out Merlin was going to do something stupid.

Merlin quickly said, "Morgana left with Morgause's body without anyone in the castle noticing. Don't you find that odd? She has magic and was with Morgause for a year she must have learned ways of disappearing from a place without a trace. She could be anywhere right now."

Arthur's suspicion though had not abated it was seen in his narrowed eyes as he said, "So we leave the Cup with her?"

Merlin swallowed but stayed silent. Uther and Gaius had stayed quiet throughout the exchange. It was a testament to the state of Uther's mind that he hadn't said a word against Merlin who had so clearly overstepped his bounds.

Uther asked Gaius, "Is there really no way of bringing her back."

Gaius shook his head in the negative but before the physician could say anything to comfort Uther, Arthur spoke up, "Would you stop thinking about that? She's gone Father! She was long gone before she even came to Camelot! Rather than feeling the guilt of what we put our people through your hell bent on bringing her back to cause more suffering?"

Merlin couldn't agree more. He understood Uther was in pain but this was not the time to be wallowing in it. Surely the King had realized the fake quality of Morgana's act by now. Arthur had obviously seen that. The Prince must have slowly dissected every encounter with Morgana and realized she had been lying to them since she returned. It was a quality of Arthur's Merlin was glad for, it gave him hope for the time when his own magic would be inevitably revealed.

Father and son share a few more words, Uther in his desperate, cracking voice, and Arthur in his passionately heated tone. Merlin stood looking from one to the other his impatience and frustration growing until finally he couldn't take anymore.

"There is a possibility Morgana took the Cup to the Isle of the Blessed."

There was pin-drop silence in the room and Merlin caught Gaius's warning glare but continued recklessly, 'They didn't have time!'

"At the heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The High Priestesses carry that power within them. The Cup of Life is the relic used to channel that power. If Morgause has even a slight bit of breath left in her body then the Priestesses have the power to save her. However, to save a life a life must be given in return..."

Merlin was looking straight at Uther as he said this. He saw Uther tense involuntarily at those words. The warlock said nothing about Igraine however, "If Morgana's wish is granted and the Priestess that helps her is against you, then Morgana could bargain your life or even Arthur's in exchange for Morgause's."

Uther, he knew was slightly shocked, but it needed to be said. The King had to see sense and if Merlin was to be the one who forced the issue then so be it.

Uther quietly but slightly suspiciously stated, "How do you know of this?"

Merlin saw Gaius about to interrupt but in his anger stated something that should never have come out of his mouth if he valued his life, "How do you think your son survived the bite of the Questing Beast?"

He heard Arthur gasp but he was far beyond that right now. He needed to stop Morgana and if he could shock them immobile then maybe he could make a quick escape out of Camelot.

Uther asked, "What do you mean? Did you go to the Isle and bargain for Arthur's life? Then what of the tincture that Gaius..."

He was interrupted by Merlin, "That was no tincture that was water drawn from the Cup of Life. I went to the Isle and I bargained my life for Arthur's. The Priestess I met there was Nimueh." Merlin saw Uther flinch at the name but he continued talking, "I am planning to go there again hopefully I'll meet Morgana along the way and take the Cup from her." He turned away to walk towards the throne room doors.

Uther is slightly shocked as he asked, "But you're still alive..."

Merlin turned once, glanced at Uther then at Arthur's shocked expression before he returned his gaze to Uther and said, "Yes, but Nimueh is dead..."

With those parting words Merlin left the throne-room closing the doors on three shocked occupants and rushed off to the Isle of the Blessed.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? Should I continue? Reviews are much appreciated. This chapter didn't have much action but I needed to tie up the loose ends left over after Season 3 ended. Please review your opinions are appreciated!


	2. The Bond

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews/alerts/favourites! It really made my day! I sent a reply to the people I could send it to. Some of you aren't registered on the site so I couldn't reply to your reviews but thank you all the same. This chapter gets more into the heart of the story so to speak, we finally see the bond happening! Also I'm sure people noticed the LanceXGwen moment last chapter. I'm not going to go into detail on that relationship but staying true to Arthurian legend, I might show more awkward moments between them for later chapters as a foreshadowing for the future. One more thing, if you're hoping for romance this really isn't the story for you I will show small moments but nothing more than that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story so don't suddenly expect any of our new knights to develop feelings for each other! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bond**

Uther watched as the throne-room's doors closed behind Merlin. Normally, he would probably have thrown the boy in the stocks or locked him in the dungeons for his insolence but something stayed his hand. He suspected Merlin to be a sorcerer and a very powerful one at that.

The boy's parting words had been that Nimueh was dead. The way he said it seemed as if he'd been the one to kill her. That wouldn't be possible unless Merlin was a sorcerer of greater power than Nimueh, who was very powerful in her own right.

He turned to look at the other two people in the room. Arthur and Gaius looked shocked beyond belief. 'So they must not have known.'

However, the boy lived with Gaius, surely the physician might have had an idea. Then again he had already decided to trust Gaius, he wouldn't pin this on the physician. There was also the fact that Uther doubted his own thoughts.

The boy was an absolute idiot and he was close to Arthur. Uther wasn't blind. He had seen the change in Arthur ever since the boy became his servant. Uther had also seen the way the two interacted with one another. The King wasn't happy with the friendship but Arthur was turning out for the better. He couldn't help but think if Merlin was such a powerful sorcerer Arthur would have been dead.

He had also saved Uther's life. The boy's words had been what reached Arthur when his own father couldn't stop him. Uther dreaded the day Arthur figured out that Merlin had been wrong and the vision Morgause had shown was not an illusion. If Merlin wanted Uther dead then he wouldn't have stopped Arthur and every sorcerer wanted Uther dead. So maybe the boy wasn't a sorcerer.

He pushed those thoughts away. There was a way to test his theory. Gaius could figure out where the Isle of the Blessed was then Uther could send one or two Knights to follow Merlin. The mission could be a simple reconnaissance one that way he wouldn't lose any more Knights and he would have the proof he needed.

If the boy really was a sorcerer then this trip he made to the Isle would probably be made using some form of magic. Once the Knights had proof of that he would ask them to return to inform him immediately.

If Uther's theory about the boy being a sorcerer was correct, then he would hunt Merlin down and kill him. The King's hatred for sorcerers had increased more after what had happened to Morgana. He blamed Morgause for it all. If she hadn't filled Morgana's head with lies then Morgana might have come to him and told him of her powers.

He would have protected her. Surely she should have known that. After all he hadn't killed Gaius. The memory of Gaius being led to the pyre after the witch-finder incident had been conveniently wiped from Uther's mind. Morgana didn't really hate him it was Morgause that filled her head with lies, that was it.

With that thought in his head Uther turned to Giaus and said, "Gaius, find out where the Isle of the Blessed is! Unless you know already...?"

Gaius snapped out of his thoughts and looked straight at Uther as he shook his head in the negative, "I don't know. The last time Merlin obviously looked through the books to find it himself. I'll have to do some research."

Uther just nodded, "See to it that you find it and report back to me."

The King stood up and returned to his rooms, his head still trying to form plans of how to bring Morgana back to him.

* * *

Arthur watched his father walk off. He knew his father still hadn't given up on the idea of Morgana being brought back to him. Although he didn't want to admit it, this showed that his father was still very much affected with what he had seen Morgana do. He was starting to doubt his father would be fit to rule properly...

He decided to keep that thought to himself for now. He had said it before and he would say it again. He would not usurp his father. Until there is breath in the King's body Arthur would fight to protect him.

His thoughts turned to Merlin after that. How much did he owe that boy already? He hadn't even found out about the Questing Beast incident until now. Why hadn't Merlin told him anything? How had Nimueh died? Then again who was Nimueh? His father seemed to know her.

Had his father lied about something else? Did Merlin know of that lie? Why did the statement that Merlin said 'to save a life a life must be given in return' bother Arthur so much?

The questions were rolling around in his mind like a whirlwind. He looked towards Gaius to see the old man turn towards him looking a little pale.

Arthur spoke up, "Gaius, do not worry about Merlin. Once you've found out where the Isle is tell me immediately. I'll follow him myself. We don't need to involve anyone else...not even my father..."

One of Gaius's eyebrows shot up at that. Then he nodded to Arthur and left the throne room leaving the Prince to his thoughts.

Arthur knew there would probably be two new Knights that would definitely disagree with his statement of not involving anyone else. Gwaine and Lancelot were close to Merlin. In fact, Gwaine was more a friend to Merlin than to Arthur. However, he didn't want to leave Camelot without protection and those two were good fighters. Arthur could trust them to look after the Kingdom and his people to the best of their ability. Those two with the rest of his Knights would at least form a small defence.

Arthur knew he was being slightly selfish but he needed to confront Merlin...someplace where there would be no one around. That way anything involving magic could be kept hidden. Arthur wasn't a fool. Nimueh being a priestess hadn't escaped his notice. Morgause had been one too, and she was powerful. However, both of them had been taken down by Merlin...how?

Arthur didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. He also didn't want to think about what he would do if what his instincts were telling him turned out to be true. Merlin and magic together...it couldn't be true. He would've noticed something! There had been no clues! Merlin was an idiot! He was clumsy, insolent, behaved like a fool most of the time...was Arthur's friend...Merlin wouldn't betray him like that.

He wouldn't...

* * *

Gaius was panicking slightly. Merlin had been foolish and reckless. Gaius knew that there hadn't been enough time to come up with a solid excuse of allowing Merlin to leave Camelot without suspicion. However, this was too much. He had seen both the King and the Prince's expressions. They suspected something.

Although what the Prince told him shocked him. Arthur was willing to give Merlin a chance to explain...or maybe Arthur said that because he wanted to believe Merlin didn't have magic. Maybe Arthur planned to get Merlin to tell the truth and kill him right then and there.

Gaius halted his thoughts...No he needed to keep his faith in Arthur. Maybe now might not be the right time for Merlin's magic to be revealed but some day Merlin's magic will be revealed. At that time Arthur will be making the decision of what to do with the warlock. Therefore, Gaius wanted to keep his faith in Arthur for Merlin's sake.

Merlin was like a son to Gaius and he didn't want anything to happen to the boy, not now not ever. He knew though he couldn't send Arthur to follow Merlin just as he couldn't tell Uther where the Isle was.

It wasn't only for Merlin's protection. The Isle was a sacred place where the Old Religion flourished and its powers could still be felt. He decided to pretend to do research and keep the King and the Prince from finding out where the Isle was located.

It was the best way to keep Merlin and the Isle safe from Uther's wrath. Once Merlin returned, they'd come up with a suitable excuse for the King and the Prince without telling them of Merlin's magic. With that thought Gaius entered his chambers. He immediately pulled down various books and scrolls to lay them across his desk to help with the deception.

Now he just needed to stay in the room for as long as it took Merlin to get back. And the warlock would be back...Gaius had to believe that!

* * *

The boat Merlin sat in stopped at the same archway as before, a flight of dilapidated stairs in front of him. He was slightly apprehensive about entering the Isle again, the prior visit still fresh in his mind. Then he heard the sounds of sobbing and a voice he was sure was Morgana's pleading for Morgause's life.

He scrambled off the boat rushing up the stairs. He reached the area where he had last fought Nimueh. His eyes took in the sight, jagged stone pillars surrounding the intricately designed altar, a few paces in front of which sat Morgana with Morgause in her lap the Cup of Life in her hand. The hand which held the Cup was outstretched in front of her as if she was offering it to someone. However, there was no one in front of her.

There were painful, choked sobs coming from the once independent and strong woman. Her words were an incoherent mumble of pleas and promises. Merlin felt the bitter and sickening emotion of pity overtake him; it was mixed in with the gut-wrenching feeling of guilt. Morgause had been the only person Morgana had left, or at least Morgana had thought that.

To Morgana, her sister was the only one in the world who accepted her as she was, the magic and all. Morgause had reached Morgana in a time when she had been weakest. Merlin hadn't been able to tell Morgana about his magic and he always wondered what would have happened if he had. Would Morgana be on their side?

Merlin knew the guilt was unfounded, but unfortunately Merlin's greatest weakness, as the dragon had correctly pointed out, his determination to see the goodness in people had risen up again. His anger at the woman dissipated as he saw her pitifully bent form and heard her wracking sobs.

He quietly whispered, "Morgana..."

She whipped her head around to stare at who had spoken. He saw her face contort into one of disappointment and hatred.

She lashed out, "You! Have you come here to cause more problems? Aren't you happy yet? She is dead!"

Her voice cracked at the last part and Merlin flinched at her tone as if physically hurt. He tried again, "Morgana you know very well I didn't have a choice. You were killing innocent people. Are you really that far gone that you can't even see the difference between good and evil anymore?"

She gave a scornful laugh, "Good and evil? Are you that blind? Do you see what Uther does? You don't consider that evil? Oh that's right how could you? You're far too loyal for that!"

Merlin shook his head sadly, "My loyalty lies with Arthur. Don't you see? He's different from his father. I protect Uther because Arthur will come to hate magic if his father dies from it. Can't you see that? He considered you a sister, if you couldn't trust Uther with your secret you should have spoken to Arthur. He would never have shunned you!"

Morgana paused a little unsurely then shook her head determinedly, "No, he would have. He is exactly like his father. He follows whatever his father says like a puppet on a string! He will be no better than his father when he is King."

Merlin felt slight stirrings of his anger return, "Stop lying to yourself! Was that the excuse you used every time you tried to kill Arthur?"

Morgana, tear-tracks still staining her cheeks replied, "It's not an excuse, it's the truth! I've watched him. He is weak and far too influenced by his father to stop the unjust killing of my kin. We had never planned on killing him at first. We thought maybe he could be swayed to our cause. Of course it was a long-shot. I'd seen how steadfast Arthur was in following his father's orders and then when my lineage was revealed we decided we would not need him at all."

At that callous statement Merlin's anger returned full force, "So you just dropped him aside...Your heart is so filled with hatred and anger that you've tried to kill people that had been your friends! Arthur and Gwen had done nothing to you. Gwen was loyal to you!"

"Gwen wasn't loyal to me! She betrayed me!"

"Oh stop Morgana! Even you know that isn't true. Did you really think you'd be able to avoid Gwen finding out about the darkness in your heart? She was with you every day! She has known you're not the same Morgana since Arthur went on his quest!"

Morgana blinked at that, a little surprised, then went on again, "So she did what you did after that correct? Stabbed me in the back."

Merlin's thunderous eyes locked on her, "Stabbed you in the back? Morgana, she also knows that you almost had her burnt at the stake. What did you expect her to do? If you are capable of hating me for poisoning you, why do you expect Gwen to stay loyal to you after you almost had her killed and separated from the man she loves?"

"It matters not now! We'll try again! This Cup can bring her back to life, I know that. I read about this Isle in one of Morgause's scrolls, a priestess will bring her back and ask for a life in exchange. I'm going to ask her to take Uther's. Arthur will be easy to get rid of. After all what can he do against both me and Morgause? As for you I'll kill you right here!"

"It's not going to be that simple. How long have you been here?"

Morgana a little confused said, "A little while...why?"

Merlin smirked, "The last time I came here for Arthur it took a priestess about a minute to come...doesn't that tell you something?"

Morgana looked shocked and then angry, "No!"

Her eyes flashed gold and a wave of her power shot towards Merlin. However, Merlin, tired of being pushed around by her, raised a hand and muttered a few words to erect a shield to protect him.

Morgana was shocked, "So that's how you constantly escaped."

"Morgause cannot be helped anymore. Leave Morgana!"

However, Morgana it seemed hadn't heard a word of what Merlin said. She was staring at him in sudden realization, "You let me believe I was all alone in that castle. You let me suffer in darkness not knowing who to turn to."

"No, Morgana...I was with you every step of the way. I kept telling you to trust me. I was willing to be a friend to you, but instead you turned against us all. You were never alone Morgana, you just chose to believe that. You were too blind to see the people that supported you. Gaius was also willing to help but you just pushed us both aside and turned to evil instead."

"How could anyone without magic understand what I was going through? You, the one person that could have understood left me to stumble around in the dark. None of you understood the real me, only my sister saw me for myself and you took her from me!"

Another wave of power shot towards Merlin and again he blocked it.

"Neither of you left me any choice. You do not belong on that throne. That throne is meant for Arthur and Arthur alone. He is the only one that will bring peace back to the lands. We've seen you won't do anything except bring destruction if you sit on the throne."

Morgana laughed, "Destruction? I would be able to bring magic back to the lands. I would be the one to bring peace. What do you expect Merlin, Arthur to accept you for what you are? That one day you'd be able to tell Arthur about your magic and he'll accept you with open arms? He'll have you executed just like his father!"

"Arthur will one day become the greatest King this land has ever seen and I will not allow you to kill him or stop him from fulfilling his destiny!" Merlin didn't reply to the statement about Arthur finding out about his magic. The prince's reaction was one thing Merlin wasn't sure about.

Morgana smirked, "So kill me then! After all I'm never going to stop. I will have my revenge on all of you! Gwen, Arthur, Uther, and you!"

This time around she raised her hand and words fell from her lips as a fireball formed in front of her palm. Merlin didn't waste any time reflecting on the similarity of the attack to the one from the past. He jumped aside in time to see the fireball hit one of the pillars. His reflexes had increased since the last time he had been here. Arthur's impromptu training sessions with a sword and the sheer number of times Merlin had been in tough spots without being able to use magic had improved his reflexes.

"Don't you dare lump me together with people like you!" Merlin spit out angrily, "Unlike you I still remember the times when we were friends."

Another fireball shot towards him and he dodged again as Morgana said, "Friends! You tricked me into drinking poison!"

"You gave me no choice! You'd allied yourself with Morgause! Arthur would have died if I didn't do anything!"

"Great excuse!"

The fight continued Merlin knew he didn't need any spells to kill Morgana but he couldn't do it. Killing Morgana left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew what she'd done could never be forgiven but that face. It was the face of the same woman who had helped him free his village, the same woman who had been a friend. How could he just callously kill her?

There was another thing bothering him. Something the dragon had said when Merlin had been poisoned by the Serkets.

"_I fear that your futures are now joined forever...she is the darkness to your light...the hatred to your love."_

If the joining of futures worked the same way as the visions he'd seen in the Crystal of Neahtid and the Crystal caves then he could not kill Morgana. He had tried to interfere with the future before but had ended up helping it along. He wasn't sure if killing Morgana would cause repercussions or not. The dragon had also told him _"to change the future is no simple matter...to do so is fraught with danger."_

Since their futures were so entwined that Morgana was quite literally Merlin's antithesis, would her death affect him? Would he irrevocably change something that was meant to be and cause irreparable damage to the future? These thoughts stayed his hand. He could not kill Morgana...but then how to stop her?

Unbidden a spell came to his mind. It was the same spell Merlin had looked at when he was packing to come to the Isle. A bonding spell, it wasn't the smartest idea of course. If Morgana was ever killed Merlin would follow, but it was this very danger that would probably stop Morgana from trying to kill him. This allowed him the opportunity to stop any of her plots without fear of her ever trying to kill him.

There were other advantages. He would always have a sense of where Morgana was. If he concentrated he would be able to find her and some strong emotions could pass through the bond. The emotions bit may not be helpful. In fact it might hinder him if she felt strong bouts of anger or hatred, which were most probably common. However, it was something he could work around. The advantageous were greater.

He had memorized the words, so as soon as he dodged the next fireball, he stood and stretched his hand out. Morgana paused suddenly fearful as Merlin whispered the words for the spell.

Once the spell was cast he felt a strange sensation wash over him. For just a moment he felt like he was underwater. The sounds around him ceased; all he heard were his own deep breaths. His heart that had been beating raucously against his rib cage calmed.

Merlin stared at Morgana and she stared back. A moment later all the sound rushed back and he felt the unmistakeable presence of another in his mind. The spell had worked.

Morgana must have felt the same thing for she asked a little breathlessly, "What did you do?"

Merlin gave her a calm smile, "Bonded you to me..."

"Why would you do that? If I die you would die with me!"

Merlin again feeling unusually calm said, "It would also work the other way."

He saw Morgana's body slump slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward on top of Morgause. Merlin felt the same tiredness as her. At first he thought Morgana's weakness was being transmitted to him, but that wasn't possible.

The bond didn't transfer injuries or tiredness it would slow your heart to a stop if the person you're bonded to is dying. That was what the book had said. Then this tiredness he felt was his own. However, he had to stay awake. He needed to take the Cup and get back to Camelot.

As he stumbled forward to take the Cup from Morgana's limp fingers he felt a presence behind him. Whoever it was, was powerful. Frighteningly powerful. Merlin could feel the power floating around them in waves so strong in his weakened state he fell to his knees.

He turned his head slowly to be greeted by the sight of a stunningly beautiful woman. She had raven black hair that fell down her back in waves. Her eyes were electric blue, Merlin couldn't help but be reminded of lightening when he saw her eyes. She wore a pearl white cloak the rims of which sported a design of interconnected leaves in blue. The leaves were connected like vines that ran along the seams that held the clock together on her front. The hood was also rimed similarly and lay on her back as if forgotten. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the clock had similar designs. She held a long sceptre in her hand the top of which held a glowing blue orb the size of a closed fist. The orb sat on a claw-like seat. The sceptre was shiny gold in colour, gold so bright and the likes of which he had never seen before.

Merlin knew instinctively she was not a woman to be trifled with. He realized she was one of the immortal priestesses that Gaius had told him about. If this woman decided to help Morgana then Merlin, even at full strength, would be powerless to stop her.

She broke the silence in a voice that was soft but seemed to carry a powerful intonation, "Hello, young warlock."

Merlin blinked and then cautiously said, "Hello..."

Satisfied she turned to the two sisters then with a wave of her hand and a few muttered words Morgana and Morgause vanished. The Cup of Life floated towards her outstretched hand. She placed it gently on the altar and turned to Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: **That's another chapter! A little shorter than my first one, but it has all the stuff I wanted included in it. I was thinking maybe to add a scene with our lovely Knights of the round-table and Arthur but in the end decided to leave it at that. The cliff-hanger you've got to admit is quite good. I'd ruin it if I added a pointless scene with the Knights.

One question I had for my readers, is everyone in character? I'm really hoping they are! A little feedback in your reviews will be helpful! Thanks for reading and please review! Makes my day!


	3. The New Priestess

**A/N:** Hello all! I had exams to contend with so didn't get a chance to get to this story until now. Hopefully I didn't anger any of my readers! Well first and foremost thank you everyone for the reviews/alerts/favs, really made my day. I responded to the reviews unless you have your private messaging turned off. Anyways, on with the story!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Priestess**

Arthur was standing around the training grounds with all of his Knights. He was disappointed to see very few of them, but he wouldn't let that get to him.

"As of this moment we are the only defence Camelot has! We must do whatever it takes to keep in shape. I have already sent out messengers throughout the Kingdom in hopes of bringing in some new recruits for our army."

He turned to look at his newly Knighted companions and said, "We have four newest members among us, two of whom I'm sure you recognize. The others I've introduced to you all. They were a great help to me during Camelot's time of need and have earned their right to stand beside us. The King is planning to change the first code of Camelot, thereby allowing Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan to stay within our ranks."

This brought a cheer from his old Knights and a smile from the new ones. Arthur nodded and said, "I think we've had enough rest for now. I need all of you battle ready unfortunately. Very few men from our army have survived and they are all injured. So I'm going to pair you up to go through basic drills," He turned to the four new men in his ranks, "You four will be paired up with four older Knights so they can help you along."

The four nodded and Arthur split the company up. He would have participated himself but his mind was elsewhere. Lancelot and Gwaine had enquired after Merlin but Arthur hadn't told them much. Just that Merlin was out and Arthur didn't know when he'd be back. Surprisingly, they'd left it at that.

It wasn't a lie; Arthur didn't know when Merlin would be back, if at all. He mentally shook his head to clear away that nasty thought and watched his Knights. He didn't want to think about Merlin dying. Some part of him was angry that he hadn't stopped the foolish servant from rushing headlong into danger, but at that time Arthur had been in too much shock.

By the time he had come to his senses Merlin was already gone. He could only hope that Gaius would figure out where the Isle was so Arthur could go after Merlin. However, he had been to Gaius's chambers this morning but the physician had said he hadn't found anything yet. Then again Gaius was busy with the wounded. So he understood that the physician couldn't spend all his time doing research.

Arthur would have helped Gaius himself but the physician had reminded the Prince that Camelot was at its weakest right now and needed Arthur. The Prince had reluctantly agreed and started training his Knights. He couldn't even keep his Knights with him for long, they were needed for guarding the castle. He headed towards one of the tables lining the edges of the grounds where he had a map of the castle laid out.

He was thinking up strategic areas where he could place his Knights and a few surviving men from his army. Certain areas would have to go unguarded since he didn't have enough men. He was waiting on some of his messengers to return. He had sent them out to all the towns and villages in the Kingdom to find able-bodied men, be they peasants or noblemen. With the rules his father was planning on officially changing soon, social status won't matter.

He hoped within a few weeks' time he would have more people under his command. He'd feel less insecure then. He looked up to see his men continue with practice, he signalled Leon to rotate every few minutes and pored over the map. His mind though was still flitting around his servant's words, 'to save a life a life must be given in return.'

Those words hadn't left the prince's mind. He had heard those very same words uttered by his mother...or at least what he had thought was his mother. Had that been an illusion? Then had Merlin lied? Merlin had stared straight at Uther as he had said those words.

Then the part about the sorcerer Nimueh, where Merlin said he had killed her. How could he have done so without being a sorcerer himself? If Merlin turned out to be a sorcerer, Arthur didn't know what he would do. But a certain selfish part hoped he was so that a lot of the confusing events that surrounded Merlin would be cleared. Arthur had always known there were times Merlin lied to him. He would never push the servant to tell the truth because clearly Merlin thought Arthur wasn't ready for it.

Although he knew Merlin lied from time to time Arthur still trusted him, which was a slightly scary notion. However, Arthur would never have told Merlin half the things that lay in his heart if he hadn't trusted him. Merlin had stuck by him through thick and thin, so if he had lied to Arthur about being a sorcerer...then the Prince would give him time to explain before passing judgement.

With that thought Arthur's mind calmed. The whirlwind of thoughts rushing about in his head, since Merlin left yesterday, quietened. The decision he had taken was monumental in and of itself, but he owed it to Merlin to give him a chance.

As unpleasant as the thought was, an echo of what Morgana had once said passed through his mind, "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and damn the consequences!"

* * *

Merlin was kneeling on the floor at the Isle of the Blessed tense and ready to be attacked. He kept a wary eye on the priestess, so he wouldn't miss a single move she made. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to talk, she seemed more inclined to study the warlock.

Merlin though needed answers so he broke the silence, "You are a high priestess I assume..."

She smiled softly and nodded. Although the smile should have been comforting, Merlin couldn't relax. The power rolling off the woman was enormous. A fleeting comic thought passed through his head, 'I thought I was supposedly the most powerful warlock to have lived...' Oddly the voice in his thoughts sounded whiny.

When the priestess shifted slightly Merlin snapped out of his ridiculous thoughts and focused on her again. Cursing himself in the process.

He questioned her again getting straight to the point, "Are you planning to kill me?"

The priestess eyes widened slightly then she smirked and said in her lilting tone, "Now why would you think that? Then again if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Merlin blinked as a trickle of fear entered his heart. He pushed it away underneath his regular veil of sarcasm, "The previous ones never seemed to tire of talking and plotting revenge on me or Camelot."

The priestess chuckled and said, "None of the other ones you've met were me."

No matter how much Merlin felt the need to stand her power kept him on his knees, as if he were bowing to her. He thought at first maybe she was doing it, but realized that her aura just made him want to bow to her. It was disconcerting to say the least. Merlin never did well with subservience. The Crowned Prince of Camelot would attest to that, and maybe even have a laugh at Merlin's current state.

Merlin still not satisfied asked, "So why are you here? Clearly you have no intention of helping Morgana revive Morgause. You would have shown yourself before-hand otherwise...why weren't you the one here last time instead of Nimueh?"

"I'm here now because our meeting was fated to happen at this moment. It is Morgause's time to die so I have no intention of helping Morgana. Besides, Morgause has already stopped breathing. The exchange of lives only works if the victim is still breathing. You should know that. To answer your last question, I wasn't here before because you were not meant to meet me at that time."

Merlin blinked slightly suspicious, "So is there a reason why I'm meeting you now?"

The priestess smiled and said, "I'm here to answer your questions I suppose...you do have a lot of them correct? After all Kilgharrah tends to like speaking in riddles."

Merlin was still suspicious, "You know the Great Dragon..."

"I have lived for a long while Merlin, almost as long as Kilgharrah, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I know him. You need not be suspicious I am on your side so to speak..."

Merlin relaxed but only slightly. She was right he did have many questions. He still didn't fully understand this whole destiny business but first, "What do I call you?"

She replied, "My name is Andromeda, you may call me that if you wish."

Merlin nodded, "You are right I do have a lot of questions. You said it was Morgause's time to die...does that mean you can see the future?"

"No I cannot see the future...however there are other High Priestesses who are seers. There are many prophecies and destinies that have been foretold by them. Certain people such as you, Arthur Pendragon, Uther Pendragon, Morgana...and others have destinies that affect Albion as a whole. Therefore, we need to be careful to watch you."

Merlin confused asked, "Watch us?"

"Yes, watch you. We need to make sure you do not stray from the path."

Merlin was shocked, "Stray from the path..." A spark of fury raced through his mind, "So we're just play things!"

Andromeda shook her head, "You do what you want to do young warlock. We do not interfere unless and until the decisions you've made are monumental enough to affect the bigger picture."

Still angry he said, "So we have no freedom to choose anything!"

"You chose the path you want to walk on by yourself Merlin. No one told you to remain by Arthur's side to protect him. Yes the dragon may have told you about the prophecy, but the decision to stick by it was yours. You could have easily turned away from it all."

Merlin laughed bitterly, "And then have you come and push me back to the same destination?"

Andromeda frowned, "You do not understand...the destiny that you are born with can be changed Merlin. It is unfortunate that your destiny has a great impact on Albion thereby making it something that must come to pass. However, destinies are tricky things. Your destiny suits your personality does it not?"

Merlin blinked...it did make some form of twisted sense. He had never fit in at Ealdor so his mother had sent him to Gaius who surprisingly lived in Camelot where Arthur was Prince. At first he had thought it coincidence but he had come to realize that there was no such thing as coincidence in this world.

Andromeda continued, "You were the odd one back at your home village and coming to Camelot gave you a purpose...a place to fit in. Even if your magic may endanger your life you wouldn't trade your place in Camelot for the world."

Merlin nodded conceding defeat, "So basically everything we do has already been decided for us since birth..."

Andromeda said, "Well...not exactly. Everyone has a choice Merlin. You could have chosen to go back to Ealdor when you saw your first execution. Gaius could have chosen to turn you into Uther. Arthur could have forced his father to not place you as his manservant. There were many things each of you could have done differently. It's just your characters would not have let you do so."

Merlin blinked still slightly confused, "But you said you would have pushed us in the right direction...?"

Andromeda sighed, "Unfortunately, you, Arthur, and a specific few people around you are too important to Albion as a whole. The prophecy Merlin gave many of us hope. There are other magic users such as the druids who are biding their time waiting for you and Arthur. To bring back magic we need you and these people to follow a specific path. So just you people are the ones we would guide. However, we never had to intervene. Your destinies as I said before are perfectly moulded to your personalities. It is an aspect of nature that even we priestesses do not understand.

"There are more examples I can give you. Since you decided to stay in Camelot you met Gaius who decided to keep your secret after your mother chose to write a letter. Gaius could have sent you back but your mother who didn't want you going to Camelot without a proper explanation to Gaius wrote a letter for him. This gave Gaius, who had helped sorcerers in the past, a reason to keep you around. Then meeting Arthur the way you did.

"You could have chosen to ignore the blatant bullying but you did not. This raised Arthur's curiosity, which made him talk to you again although you were trying to ignore him and you being who you are couldn't let him go without teaching him a lesson." At this Andromeda's lips twitched and Merlin also couldn't help but chuckle in remembrance.

"That encounter increased Arthur's curiosity, which is what made him keep you as his manservant. You could have let the dagger hit the prince but you didn't, again a choice you made on your own. No part of the prophecy played in your head did it?"

Merlin shook his head. He hadn't thought about the prophecy at all he just saved Arthur, even though back then he didn't like the Prince.

Andromeda continued, "Exactly...do you see now? Uther made you manservant and you at first stuck around because you needed a purpose. The dragon had given you that purpose, but you could have left. However, you started to see another side to the Prince that showed you a shadow of the King he is destined to be. So you stuck around and Arthur, no matter how much he denied it, enjoyed having someone like you as a servant. You were different. Then slowly as you spent more time with each other your relationship evolved to friendship and you would never let your friend die Merlin."

Merlin sighed and nodded. He supposed it made sense. It was still slightly overwhelming. Each one of the actions he had taken had unwittingly helped the prophecy along. If Andromeda hadn't explained it to him in this way he wouldn't even have realized it.

She continued, "I'm telling you this right now because you're the type of person that doesn't let things like destiny guide your decisions. I have already seen that. Without thought about destiny you were ready to give your life to not only save Arthur's but your mother's as well."

Suddenly another question sprung to mind, "Why didn't Nimueh take my life when I asked it of her?"

Andromeda sighed, "Nimueh was wrong in what she did to you Merlin, however even if I had been in her place I wouldn't have taken your life."

Merlin frowned, "So you would have done exactly what she did?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No, I would have told you to choose someone else's life instead of your own as the price. Do you understand why I wasn't the one you met? Do you see the twisted ways that destiny creeps up on us all. Even we immortals are bound by its laws."

Merlin blinked, "I guess that does make sense. If I had been asked I wouldn't have known what to do. The way it worked was for the best."

Andromeda nodded, "You learned a valuable lesson that day. I think that was when you truly realized the extent of your power and what you were capable of when pushed. Also Nimueh, you knew, couldn't be left to do as she pleased anymore."

Merlin nodded, "You could have stopped a lot of things from happening...why didn't you? In fact, your probably powerful enough to kill Uther so why do you stay here?"

"As I said before we are all bound by the laws of destiny. We priestesses must follow the laws Merlin. Nimueh and Morgause were not true priestesses so they could get away with doing as they did without any repercussions. The true High Priestesses of the Old Religion are all immortal and do not live in the same plane of existence as mortals do. We have different laws that must be followed. One of them is our interference with mortal lives.

"The only time we're allowed to interfere is when...well in cases such as yours I suppose. Besides if I had killed Uther when he started the Great Purge you would never be born. If I had stopped Nimueh from agreeing to grant Uther's wish for a child then Arthur would never be born. If I had helped you out any other times then you would have relied too much on me and not learned the valuable lessons you did.

"Each of the events that have taken place in your life teaches you certain things that will enable you to become the warlock of legends in the future. It is the same for Arthur. It is true that many atrocities could have been avoided with my help, but the repercussions of my interference would have been greater. I do not know what would have happened but it would not have been good.

"For example, you kept Morgana alive although it would have been easier to kill her. That was good. Your destinies are entwined and killing her before her time would have terrible consequences. Once again destiny plays its subtle hand. I didn't need to tell you that Morgana shouldn't die your personality and way of thinking already made it such that her time of death would not be today."

Merlin's eyes widened, 'This was more complicated than it seemed...'

Andromeda chuckled softly, "I see I have overwhelmed you young warlock. I'm also quite sure I have answered a lot of your questions correct? There are certain questions I cannot answer but I will endeavour to answer as many as possible. Do you have any more?"

Merlin thought for a second and then stated, "The sword...the dragon said no one can use it...but it was forged for Arthur correct?"

Andromeda smiled, "Ah yes...that sword in time will farther a legend of its own. Its name is Excalibur. Arthur is not yet ready to use that sword, however keep it in mind for later. The prince will need it, he is the only one that can use it without corruption."

Merlin nodded, "Freya...what happened with her..."

Merlin couldn't complete that statement. Some part of him knew that their meeting had also been part of destiny.

Andromeda smiled sadly, "Your love for her Merlin was your choice alone. Love is as complex an emotion as destiny itself. I'm sure you know that it is a force more powerful than magic."

Merlin smiled slightly relieved and nodded. He remembered the dragon's words from the day Arthur had been enchanted to love Lady Vivian.

Andromeda continued, "Your meeting though had been destined. Her dying the time she did...that was supposed to happen. She is now given a new name...she is The Lady of the Lake. She is the guardian for the Lake of Avalon. One thing though, the freedom you gave her Merlin that was your choice alone, you must remember that. She would have died anyways, but you saved her from an eternity of misery by allowing her to die in the arms of the one she loved."

Merlin felt his eyes well up and blinked forcefully to avoid the tears from spilling. He asked another question to push aside his grief, "The dragon...his attack on Camelot..."

Andromeda watched him intently for a second before she answered his question, "Kilgharrah knew what he was doing. Yes, part of the dragon was hell-bent on revenge, however he knew you also needed your powers to awaken. But you must understand the dragon had nothing to do with your father's death."

Merlin smiled bitterly, "So it wasn't destined?"

Andromeda smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Merlin...it was necessary...your father was destined to die at that time...without it your powers as a dragonlord would not have awakened."

Merlin looked to the ground out of questions. He had enough to think about as it is. He didn't want to relive any part of those weeks. Gaius's almost death, Arthur's mother, Freya, Morgana's betrayal, the Knights of Medhir, the Dragon's attack...those times had not been pretty. They had taken their toll on Merlin.

Andromeda it seemed realized the direction of Merlin's thoughts for she said, "Whatever has happened Merlin has made you who you are today. You may not be as innocent and naive as you were when you first entered Camelot but as you are now will help you in the future."

Merlin just sat and stared at the ground far too tired to even attempt a nod. His eyes were getting slightly heavy.

He sleepy asked, "Where did you send Morgana?"

Andromeda said, "To the hide out she shared with Morgause. You must be cautious Melrin. She will not give up. The bond you created was easily made because of your combined destinies. It was a good trick but it has disadvantages."

Merlin said, "I know..."

He didn't have the energy to say more.

Andromeda continued, "It is a testament to your powers that you've been able to stay awake for this long. The bond ties you wholly to another being which consequently puts a lot of pressure on your mind. The caster feels the tiredness less, however they too succumb to it within a half hour or so. You have stayed awake for a couple of hours now."

Merlin suddenly had a thought, "The Cup..."

Andromeda nodded and said, "That will remain with us. It's appropriate place is here on the Isle. I believe it's time you took your leave Merlin. You are far too tired for anymore questions. Besides I am sure I have answered almost all of them."

Merlin smiled drowsily and said, "You couldn't possibly magic me back to Camelot could you?"

Andromeda laughed outright at that, the sound like the chiming of bells, and said, "No Merlin. That would be a little risky. I don't think it will be wise for the suspicions of certain people to increase about you."

Merlin frowned confused and was about to ask her to elaborate when he saw her make a hand gesture. She muttered a few words and he felt himself fading slightly.

"I will leave you with your horse around the river's edge. I have cast a small spell on you. It will give you the energy to reach Camelot. However, take care not to stray too far Merlin the spell will only hold for so long. Good luck young warlock. Till next we meet..."

Merlin's view of the Isle faded and as he blinked he found himself beside his horse. The animal neighed and scampered away in fright. Merlin felt his tiredness leave him. He stood and went to pat the horse's nose to calm the animal.

He looked up to see it was starting to get dark. Telling time at the Isle was almost impossible with the thick fog that surrounded the place, so he hadn't realized the time. Andromeda had said to head for Camelot because the spell wouldn't hold for long but it was getting too dark to see. He couldn't travel through the night. He turned to look in the direction of Camelot and saw to his astonishment a silvery stream of light illuminating the trail home.

He then heard Andromeda's voice in his head, "The trail will guide you home Merlin. Follow it. Do not worry no one else can see it except you."

Merlin smiled thankfully. Then he climbed up onto his horse and started his way home. His mind on overdrive with all the information he had found out from Andromeda.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna leave it there for now. I know I'm evil, I haven't gotten to the Arthur-Merlin confrontation yet! Don't worry it'll happen next chapter that's all I'm saying! Also just for a little background info the name Andromeda means "leader of men"...origin is Greek. I got it off the net while I was looking for appropriate names for a powerful priestess. I think it fits don't you?

One question: Should I have Gwaine know about Merlin's powers in the next chapter or not? It would make the Lancelot-Gwaine-Merlin friendship a lot stronger and I'm planning on having these three together for some scenes. So give me some feedback on the chapter as well as this question!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will keep reading the story! Please review!


	4. Confrontations

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you that reviewed/alerted/favoured this story and me as an author! Love you all! Hopefully this chapter will also meet your expectations and I really hope you don't get turned off! On with the story!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

When Merlin entered Camelot's gates it was past midnight. The extra boost of energy Andromeda had given him was still holding, but barely. He needed to get to Gaius's chambers so that they could concoct a good story for both Arthur and Uther.

He left his horse in the stable and headed on towards the physician's chambers. He was surprised and relieved to see Gaius awake and tinkering with something quietly at his desk. As soon as Merlin entered the room Gaius looked up shocked and then smiled, "Good to have you back Merlin! How did it go?"

Merlin smiled feeling the spell draining a little more but he needed to stay awake a little longer. So he sat down to quickly relay what occurred at the Isle to Gaius. As Merlin spoke Gaius set down some left-over food from dinner for him.

Merlin ate gratefully while he spoke. Then Gaius went on to tell Merlin that both Uther and Arthur were suspicious. Merlin was also told about Uther wanting to find out about the Isle.

Merlin slightly fearful said, "You didn't tell him right?"

Gaius looked affronted, "Of course not! I'm far more discreet than you Merlin. I said I didn't know where it was and that last time you had figured out the directions on your own. I was pretending to do research while I was helping the wounded. The ruse worked well, neither of them realized anything."

Merlin nodded, "I don't think Arthur is ready yet...actually I don't really know what he'll do if he found out...what did he say to you?"

Gaius was silent for a bit then said, "Merlin he was ready to go after you alone. He told me that no one needed to know anything. I'm not sure what he was thinking but he definitely meant to confront you. After that I really cannot tell what he planned to do. You need to be cautious though! I know you consider Arthur a friend but after everything with Morgana...I don't think now is the right time Merlin."

Merlin sighed sadly, "I know...so what do you think we should tell them?"

Gaius smiled, "Well we'll just say Andromeda was the one who helped out...after all that would answer everything."

Merlin blinked, "That's right!"

They sat for a little longer fixing out the kinks to their idea and then Merlin felt the effects of the spell start to wear off entirely.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed now. I won't be able to get up early for Arthur tomorrow but I'll make sure I'll be there to assist him with training or at least be there in time for his lunch."

Gaius shook his head, "You might need to take the day off. Your body will need the rest."

Merlin shook his head, "No, I'm quite sure I'll be fine Gaius." He stretched and then headed to his room muttering a quiet goodnight to Gaius.

He was sure Arthur would force him to talk tomorrow. He needed to be ready. Although he didn't want to lie to the Prince again, he didn't have a choice. Arthur was definitely not ready to hear about Merlin's magic yet.

Then again this had been Merlin's excuse every time he thought of revealing his magic to Arthur. 'I wonder when he will be ready...'

With that last thought Merlin crashed onto his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Arthur made his way towards the physician's chambers. It was the third day since Merlin had left to go after Morgana. He hoped Gaius had some good news.

He pushed open the door to see Gaius in front of some books. For a split second, his gaze shifted to the locked door for the room that Merlin used and returned to Gaius when the old physician spoke.

"Sire, what may I do for you so early in the morning?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose, "You mean to tell me you don't know why I would come here?"

Gaius blinked before saying, "Merlin returned late last night sire. He is in his room sleeping. He was half dead on his feet yesterday."

Arthur felt relief spreading through his body but his facial expression was blank, "Did he tell you what happened?"

Gaius didn't say anything for a second, just stared the Prince down. Arthur felt an uncomfortable feeling of nakedness rise under the man's gaze. Then Gaius softly enquired, "Wouldn't you rather hear that from Merlin himself? If you like, however, I can repeat what he told me last night..."

Arthur turned to eye the locked door again. He could easily ask Gaius what happened, but he wanted to hear it from Merlin himself. He was able to read his servant very well after knowing him for three or so odd years. If Merlin was lying about anything then Arthur would be able to tell and this time he would demand the truth.

So the Prince turned to Gaius shook his head towards the negative and said, "I'll ask Merlin myself. Do you think he'll be fit to work at all today?"

Gaius nodded and said, "He should be fine within a couple of hours. He might come to your chambers with lunch."

Arthur, finding the conversation over, turned towards the doorway and thanked Gaius as he walked out.

'How had Merlin returned? Were his theories correct then? Was Merlin a sorcerer?'

Arthur mentally shook his head, 'No, that can't be true...he wouldn't betray me like that!'

Although Arthur had decided that he would reserve judgement until Merlin had a chance to explain himself, he couldn't stop the spike of anger he felt at the assumed betrayal. When Arthur had made the decision he believed with every fibre of his being that Merlin was not a sorcerer.

But now...Merlin was back and virtually unscathed since Gaius hadn't looked worried. So how was that possible?

As he was making his way towards the council chambers he crashed into Guinevere. He used his hands to steady her, feeling his confusion over Merlin fade as he felt that curious warmth spread through him at the sight of her. They shared a soft smile.

Arthur asked her still smiling, "Guinevere, how are you this morning?"

She replied with a slight blush, "I'm doing well my lord. How are you?"

Arthur frowned slightly, "There is no need to call me that."

She gave a regrettable smile, "We need to be careful...Arthur...your father is probably not ready for this type of news with everything that has occurred."

Arthur sighed, "I know...but at least when we're alone..." His hands hadn't moved from their place on her waist. He seemed to realize this and pulled her a little closer. Gwen looked around quickly and then seemed to give up. She rested one hand on his cheek and leaned closer.

Their lips had almost come into contact when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They jumped apart and Gwen giving a quick curtsey ran off. Arthur watched her run off then turned back around to face his intruder in irritation. It turned out to be his temporary servant Evan.

Arthur gave a long-suffering sigh and followed his servant to the council chambers. He needed to assist the King. That was another concern of Arthur's, his father. Uther wasn't himself anymore. The strong and unyielding man that Arthur had known was gone. In its place was a broken man who was desperately grasping at straws to keep his kingdom and family together.

His father hopefully would slowly regain his mental fortitude and Arthur won't have to help around as much. For the last two or three days the Prince had been running around helping his father and keeping his Knights in shape all while trying to guard the castle. He wasn't yet ready to be King and he did not want to be Reagent either. His father was still alive and just needed some time to get back on his feet.

Arthur entered the council room and saw his father staring at a scroll in his hands vacantly. His countenance showed his distraction. Arthur gave another quiet sigh knowing that it would be another tedious meeting where the Prince and King would be walking on egg-shells around each other.

His father had not given up the idea of bringing Morgana back and although Uther hadn't said anything the Prince knew it to be true. Arthur knew Morgana was a lost cause but couldn't bring himself to bluntly point it out to his father, whose emotional state was fragile at the moment. This was also the reason no talk of Morgana's lineage had been made between them.

At least that was Arthur's excuse to himself. In reality, Arthur did not want to hear his father confirm that he had lied.

* * *

Arthur was sitting on his desk in his chambers, leafing through some scrolls when the doors opened. He looked up to see Merlin enter the rooms with a tray of lunch balanced in his arms.

Merlin smirked at Arthur and said, "Well, I just saw Evan some time ago. Oddly enough he was in one piece...I'm surprised sire! I would have expected you to accidently kill him out of boredom!"

Arthur despite his doubts and suspicions smiled saying, "I was about to do just that but then instead of him you came into the room. Now I can keep myself entertained for the rest of the day with your stupidity!"

Merlin's smirk widened, "Sire...I'm touched...was that you admitting that you missed me!"

The servant placed his load down in front of Arthur moving aside some scrolls in the process.

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Don't flatter yourself! Go polish my boots I've kept them especially dirty for you!"

Now it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. As the servant polished Arthur's boots the Prince ate his lunch quietly. He was thinking of ways to broach the topic of magic with Merlin.

"Merlin, what happened at the Isle?"

Merlin looked up and blinked, then said, "Well I saw Morgana there...she was begging for Morgause to be saved...she looked so sad..."

Arthur who had expected lies to sprout out from Merlin's mouth was slightly shocked to see that the words were true.

Merlin continued after a short pause his eyes glazed over in memory, "She looked so broken that I couldn't help but feel pity for her. I tried talking to her then, tried to tell her that there are people in Camelot that love her...but she..."

At this Arthur saw Merlin's face contort slightly in rage. The manservant continued, "She spoke like she didn't care. She's so far gone that she doesn't feel a hint of remorse for what she's done!"

Arthur felt his heart break...maybe somewhere inside he too, like his father, had been hoping for Morgana to return. Had been hoping that she was being manipulated by Morgause, but clearly from what Merlin was saying Morgana was acting out her own wishes.

Arthur brokenly said, "You could have done nothing about that Merlin. If Morgana can't see past her own hatred then there is nothing any of us can do about it. "

Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur in surprise as if just realizing where he was. Then he nodded and said, "I know, but I still hoped there was a little bit of the old Morgana there...well after that Andromeda came."

Arthur looked confused, "Andromeda? Who is that?"

Merlin looked Arthur straight in the eye while saying, "She is a High Priestess. She sent Morgana and Morgause back to their hideout. She said that it was Morgause's time to die, however Morgana could not die yet. Andromeda acts according to destinies or something like that."

Merlin shrugged at that and Arthur assumed it was because Merlin didn't actually understand what the Priestess was talking about.

Arthur than realized something else, "Oh...she was the one who killed Nimueh?"

Merlin nodded and looked down at the boots in his hands, polishing them in earnest. Arthur felt relief spread through him, Merlin hadn't lied. Unbidden Arthur felt a laugh bubble out of his mouth and Merlin turned to him confused.

The servant cautiously said, "Why are you laughing?"

Arthur continued chuckling as he said, "My father and I actually suspected you to be a sorcerer! Well my father didn't say anything but when I said that you had returned he dismissed me from the council chambers and ordered a guard to call Gaius in there. I'm guessing he's going to ask Gaius some questions."

Since Arthur was busy laughing at the absurdity of his suspicions he didn't see Merlin tense and then slowly relax.

Merlin then looked slightly confused and asked Arthur, "Then why am I not in the dungeons right now?"

At that Arthur abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Merlin. That was a good question. In the past even the slightest suspicion would have ended in the perpetrator being thrown into the dungeons.

Arthur spoke confusedly, "I am not sure entirely..."

Merlin then softly asked, "Is it possible..." there Merlin paused and stared at Arthur in 'that' way. It was the look that Merlin occasionally had on his face when he said something wise with unfailing conviction.

Then Merlin determinedly ploughed on, "Is it possible that this whole debacle with Morgana might have affected your father more than we can see...mentally I mean..."

At first Arthur felt a rise of anger but as soon as it had come it was gone. The anger vanished to be replaced by resignation.

"It is possible..." Arthur said nothing more, he did not want to voice his thoughts aloud. He was afraid of them being true.

Merlin it seems didn't have the courage enough to continue the conversation and the two returned to their work in silence.

* * *

Gaius walked into the council chambers where Uther was perusing some scrolls. The physician knew what the King wanted to talk about. He wanted to know about Merlin.

Gaius prepared himself for the interrogation that was likely to occur and bowed once the King looked up.

"Gaius, I heard the boy returned last night."

Gaius nodded not speaking. He was planning to only answer the questions directed towards him and nothing more.

Uther continued, "Morgana...?"

Gaius said, "Morgana was at the Isle when Merlin got there, My Lord. She was asking for help to revive Morgause. The priestess Andromeda however did not help her. She returned Morgana and Morgause back to their hideout."

Uther asked, "So Morgause is dead then?"

Gaius nodded. He had caught the look of disappointment when talk of Morgana had come about but wisely choose not to say anything of it.

"What of the Cup?"

Gaius cautiously stated, "The Cup was left back at the Isle at Andromeda's command." He needed to be careful not to implicate Merlin or push Uther into going on an all out search for the Isle.

So Gaius continued to say, "The Cup has caused enough trouble at the hands of mortals therefore, I believe, we should leave it at the Isle with the immortals."

At this Uther looked surprised and asked, "Immortals?"

Gaius nodded saying, "True priestesses of the Old Religion are immortal and do not exist in the same plane as mortals. The Cup is safest with them."

Uther nodded and then asked, "I am guessing then that last time it was Andromeda that helped out with Nimueh?"

At this Gaius once again grew cautious with his words, "Last time, when Merlin went to bargain his life for Arthur's, Nimueh deceived him. She tried to take his mother's life instead. So in anger he went back to the Isle to force Nimueh to take his life, however Nimueh refused saying the bargain had already been struck. Andromeda realizing the injustice that was taking place took Nimueh's life to right the balance, saving Arthur, Merlin, and Merlin's mother."

Uther it seemed had accepted that explanation, but seemed slightly confused and asked, "Why did she not just take Merlin's life when he gave it freely? It's not as if his death would have been anything of consequence. In fact he would have died with honour, seeing as how he was dying in his master's place."

Gaius winced at the callous words but kept his tone light and said, "Merlin had been a thorn on Nimueh's side for a while. As you remember with the Afanc and also the poisoned chalice incident, Merlin had helped keep Arthur alive. Nimueh was just trying to hurt Merlin. You remember her nature, My Lord..."

Uther confusion cleared as he nodded then asked softly with his eyes firmly fixed on a scroll in his hand, "Merlin has no idea of where Morgana was sent?"

Gaius felt a spark of pity for Uther but didn't show it in his face for fear of reprisal. He only softly said, "No, My Lord."

Uther satisfied, dismissed Gaius, while the physician left being glad for Uther's mental state. Uther wouldn't have let the matter of the Isle go before but now with Morgana on the King's mind it seemed the Isle was no longer important.

* * *

Merlin was walking along the castle hallways with Arthur's armour held in his hands. He was taking it to Gaius's chambers to polish it, when he suddenly felt the unmistakable emotion of rage course through his body.

The rage was followed by the cold and cutting emotion of hatred. The emotions were so deep-rooted that Merlin couldn't think past it for a moment. It wasn't until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder did he realize that the emotions were not his own.

He had dropped the armour on the floor and was on his knees beside it. The emotions were so strong he had been knocked off his feet. He looked up to see Gwaine and Lancelot standing beside him the later had a hand on his shoulder.

Both Knights however, took a step back and Merlin realized the emotions must have been showing on his face. He forced his eyes closed inhaled and concentrated on pushing the feelings aside. These were Morgana's feelings. Most probably the witch had awakened and realized what had happened.

If the feelings were anything to go by Morgana would definitely try something again. Though without Morgause to help out Merlin hoped the witch would be easier to stop, since Morgause's plans were harder to foil.

Merlin forcefully shoved the emotions to a dark corner of his mind. He would have to work on finding a solution to this problem later, after he had dealt with the two Knights standing in front of him looking at him warily.

Merlin mustered up a tentative smile and said, "Well, what can I do for you both?"

Lancelot blinked and Merlin realized the Knight had figured out that the problem was magical. Merlin wanted to tell Gwaine, but didn't think it was a good idea. The warlock had gotten so paranoid now-a-days that he protected his secret even from people he considered good friends.

Gwaine though had no such realization as Lancelot, "We heard the sound of the armour falling to the floor and came here to investigate. We saw you kneeling down on the floor and came to help out. But you looked...what is wrong? Is everything alright?"

Merlin smiled widely, "Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfectly fine!"

Gwaine looked unconvinced and said, "Merlin you're a terrible liar. Your face looked thunderous...you looked ready to kill someone!"

Merlin winced at that, "I just had a thought about Morgana..." He didn't get a chance to complete his fallacy because Gwaine scoffed loudly and interrupted him.

"Merlin I just told you that you're an awful liar and you still persist with the facade. Lancelot here would agree with me when I say that I've never seen such anger on your face ever before!"

Lancelot shrugged and looked at Merlin earnestly. The warlock understood that Lancelot thought Gwaine should be told the truth. The Knight then, much to Merlin's dismay, proceeded to say just as much.

"Merlin I believe you should trust in Gwaine and tell him everything because clearly this is related to your...talents..."

Gwaine looked between the two friends in confusion, "Tell me what?"

Merlin remained silent hoping against hope that Lancelot would say nothing. However, that was expecting too much.

Lancelot turned around to Gwaine and said, "Merlin is a warlock. He has magic and has been protecting Camelot, its King, and Prince Arthur for over three years now."

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys hate me don't you? But I'm quite sure that Gwaine's reaction is something everyone already knows. So it shouldn't be that huge of a cliff-hanger. And about Arthur finding out, like I said before I've already got this story planned out. So our loveable Prince cannot know about Merlin's magic...yet ;p

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you next-time and please please please review! Your reviews are what push me to sit down and type up the next chapter!


	5. New Friends and Old Acquaintances

**A/N:** Hello all! Sorry for the wait, real life took some precedence over the story. There was also the fact that this part of the plot had some kinks that needed fixing. Hopefully this meets your expectations. Also a heart-felt thank you to all those of you who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story and me as an author! On with the story!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Friends and Old Acquaintances **

Arthur was walking towards the training grounds to check up on some of the new recruits to his army. He turned his head to the right in the direction where he heard the sound of laughter. He saw the sight of Gwaine, Merlin, and Lancelot standing together sharing a joke.

Arthur knew that both Gwaine and Lancelot were friendlier with Merlin than anyone else but ever since Merlin had returned from the Isle their friendship had somehow grown stronger. He could see it even now.

The three were standing in a loosely formed circle a little ways away from the training grounds. Merlin had Arthur's armour lying on the table beside him and was saying something to the other two with a wide smile on his face.

That was another thing. Merlin seemed more relaxed with the two new Knights. It was odd. Arthur wasn't jealous per say but he felt that something had shifted in the dynamics of the friendship shared amongst the three people. As if some great wall that had been dividing them had suddenly broken down and brought them closer together.

He had come very close to asking Merlin outright what had changed between the three friends, but stopped himself. He didn't want to seem like he cared that much. Besides it was fine, Arthur didn't mind in the least. He just thought that it was odd how their friendship had gotten stronger.

As Arthur was contemplating this, Merlin suddenly dropped to his knees and Arthur saw a look on the manservant's face that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of absolute rage and hatred. Alarmed Arthur changed course and ran towards the trio.

As he neared he heard Lancelot say, "You need to find a way to stop this happening. If you get like this in front of someone other than me, Gwaine, or Gaius it'll mean trouble."

Although a part of Arthur wished to stay hidden and eavesdrop, his pride wouldn't let him. Besides, he was a little worried about Merlin. So he made his presence known by asking what was going on.

He saw all three start but only Lancelot and Gwaine looked around to face him. Merlin was breathing deeply with his eyes closed as if trying to wrest his emotions under control.

Arthur knelt near Merlin and gripped his shoulder saying, "Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin's eyes snapped open and a familiar quirky grin found it's place on his lips as he said, "Why, Arthur are you worried?"

Arthur relaxed slightly at the sarcastic response but didn't let the topic drop that fast, "Your face looked strange..."

He felt Merlin's shoulder tense underneath his hand as the servant replied, "I'm fine!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Did Morgana do something to you that you're not telling me about?"

Merlin smiled slightly, "Maybe she did. I'm not sure. I think I'll go talk to Gaius."

With that Merlin abruptly stood and Arthur was forced to stand with him. Merlin waved to Lancelot and Gwaine, and then gave a mock bow to Arthur before turning around. He then raced off presumably towards Gaius's chambers.

The Prince turned to the two Knights. Both of whom abruptly bowed, mumbled something about guarding the gates, and rushed off. Arthur looked quizzically after all three of his skittish comrades and shook his head.

He pushed his suspicious feelings aside and walked towards the line of new recruits taking his armour, which was lying where Merlin left it, with him.

* * *

Merlin closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. That had been too close. The truth of the matter was that once Gwaine and Lancelot were told the whole truth, as in everything that happened to Merlin since he came to Camelot, the three had grown closer.

In the euphoria of telling his secret to two close friends and then having them accept him, Merlin forgot all about the bond he had built with Morgana. It slipped his mind to talk to Gaius about the emotions that were pouring out through the bond.

Today had been a close call. He hoped Arthur would let the topic go. He went into his room and pulled out his spell book. He needed to do some research on the bond. When Gaius returned from his rounds Merlin would tell him everything and then the two of them could find a way to block out Morgana's emotions from Merlin's mind.

* * *

Morgana was sitting in front of Alvarr and Mordred in silence. She had told them her story from start to finish. She began at the point where she had helped them try to steal the Crystal of Neahtid to the present day. She had included what she learned about Merlin along with that. She also told them of the bond now formed between Merlin and herself.

At first Morgana had doubted the existence of the bond, far too used to Merlin's incompetence. However, when she had awoken this morning on a bed in Morgause's hideout and felt the stirrings of rage and hatred go through her, a soothing emotion of calm had tried to blanket her thoughts from nowhere. She had forcefully thrown the emotion aside when she realized that they were Merlin's feelings.

Later she had buried Morguase's body after finding out where the guards had kept it. Then she had ordered two of them to head off and search for Alvarr and his band of renegades. Morgana had known that Alvarr's objective was the same as hers so she had decided to join with him.

She had been surprised to note that the guards of the High Priestesses were loyal to her. There weren't that many of them maybe about five or six but it had been enough. She had been sure that once she was with Alvarr's group there would be more. That had been what had occurred.

Now she sat in the middle of the renegade camp, waiting in silence. Then Mordred slowly got up and came to sit besides her holding her hand in the process. She smiled relieved that she had been accepted. She also felt a feeling of warmth go through her as Mordred held her hand. It was nice to have so many people accept her for who she was without question.

Then she heard Mordred speak, "I have known about Merlin for quite some time now."

Alvarr and Morgana looked at Mordred in surprise. The boy continued speaking, "His name is Emrys...or so the Druids call him. He is the destined warlock that will bring magic back to the lands along with King Arthur."

This shocked Morgana further and she said, "But Arthur hates anything magical. He is very much like his father. He follows whatever his father says without thought."

Mordred nodded and said, "I know. I don't believe in the prophecy at all. Merlin is weak. I think either the prophecy is wrong or the Druids have misconstrued it. Arthur slaughtered all of those Druids from my camp and Merlin didn't lift a finger to stop him. Merlin is definitely no destined warlock. He is a traitor to our kind. I will never forgive him...he tried to kill me too that day."

Morgana squeezed Mordred's hand tightly in comfort and turned to Alvarr. The leader of the renegades was staring at Mordred and then seemed to decide something as he nodded determinedly.

He then stood up and said, "I believe it's time we had our vengeance. I have a plan to make it happen. I know Mordred is willing to help out but what about you Morgana? Are you fully on our side?"

Morgana felt slightly irked at the question but she understood his hesitance. He needed to be sure of everyone's support or the plan would most likely backfire. So she said, "I have never been surer of anything in my life."

Alvarr and Mordred smiled. Morgana's thoughts turned to her hated family and friends back in Camelot...they wouldn't know what hit them!

* * *

**A/N:** I know very short chapter! This would be the smallest chapter I've ever written. But it has the main points that I needed so I'm going to leave it at that. The next chapter is where the fun begins so to speak. It will be the heart of the story...we're getting very close to the climax m'dears! Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter faster than this one. I'm quite sure the next one will be a lot longer!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...I know it wasn't my best work. See you next time!


	6. The Attack  Part 1

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! Also thanks to all those who alerted/favourited this story! Hope you enjoy the chapter...it's not that long. I apologize but I do have school now so it's a little hard to update. Anyways...enjoy the chapter!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

He slipped in quietly, by-passing the guards. Camelot's defence was currently very weak, owing to the debacle with Morgana.

His primary objective was to slip in undetected into the servants' quarters. Once he reached that area he made his way towards one particular serving girl's rooms.

The woman was new so she wouldn't recognize him. Then again, it was just a precaution. The last time he had been to Camelot was quite a while ago, he doubted anyone would recognize him. Adding to that the enchantment he would place on the serving girl insured that no one would suspect a thing, which as a result wouldn't alert the resident warlock.

He successfully reached the girl's room. He looked around the tiny space and found the girl asleep. This was perfect for him because he could cast the enchantment without her knowing about it.

However, as he approached her tiny bed, the girl stirred, forcing him to lunge towards the bed and clamp her mouth shut just as her eyes opened up. The girl struggled some but he immediately whispered the words of the spell that would hypnotize her into believing him to be her nephew.

Once the words had been spoken the girl slumped unconscious. He laid her back down and stood up, a wicked smirk escaping his stoic facade. The first part of the plan had been successfully completed.

* * *

Merlin made his way towards Arthur's chambers with the Prince's breakfast in his hands. He had a small smile on his face. He had just overheard Mary, the new girl, speaking animatedly with the cook about her nephew who had come to town.

Merlin was happy for her. She was new and unfortunately had just started working, when Morgana took over. Having her nephew come to stay with her was probably a welcome change.

He pushed open Arthur's chamber doors, set the tray on the table and started cleaning up. He heard Arthur shifting in bed in response to the very small amount of noise.

Impressed, though unwilling to admit it, he threw open the curtains giving his customary 'rise n' shine' as the Prince groggily awoke.

Merlin went about the chambers cleaning up and tried to ignore the calculating stare that Arthur was giving him. Forcing his discomfort aside Merlin kept up a steady stream of chatter going. He spoke of everything under the sun.

His efforts were rewarded with the Prince turning his attention towards breakfast. As Arthur ate Merlin started to gradually quieten and only occasionally made a sarcastic comment or asked a question, for which he received a noncommittal one word answer.

This had been going on for the better part of a week, ever since Arthur had seen Merlin collapse. The warlock was worried that Arthur hadn`t let the matter go as easily as Merlin had hoped.

The Prince had been staring at Merlin and had also stopped insulting or ordering Merlin about. The stare was calculating...analyzing...it was the kind of stare Arthur used on people he was trying to break, people who he knew to be hiding something from him.

Merlin knew that Arthur realized the warlock was less than truthful about certain things; Arthur had given enough clues about that. However, the Prince never seriously brought the topic out for discussion. That unfortunately changed because Arthur suddenly asked, "Merlin, you're hiding something from me aren't you?"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat as he in turn asked, "Why would you think that?"

Arthur scowled and said, "Don't answer my question with another!"

Merlin shrugged, turning away from the Prince and said, "I'm not hiding anything from you."

Arthur grabbed the clothes Merlin was studiously folding and the warlock jumped, startled at the alacrity with which the Prince had moved.

Merlin swallowed quietly. This did not look good...

* * *

Lancelot cursed his bad luck! He had run into Guinevere again. He had been avoiding her like the plague ever since their awkward last meeting. He had been successful as well, but it seemed his luck had run out.

This meeting was similar to the last one, the stuttering and mumbling, the conscientious avoidance of the circumstances of their relationship, and the utter formality with which each spoke.

Lancelot was sick of it, but he wouldn't encroach on Arthur's property. It wasn't only that, he was quite sure Guinevere loved the Prince very much. She wouldn't have risked her life during Morgana's rule to come after Arthur if it hadn't been so.

Knowing this, Lancelot was praying for an interruption. As long as it wasn't Arthur himself, Lancelot would be happy for it.

His prayers were answered! Gwaine's boisterous laughter along with Elyan and Percival's quite tones reached the estranged pair. Lancelot almost sighed in relief when the three Knights came into view. At perceiving the pair the Knights made their way towards them.

Gwaine gave his greeting as a hard slap on Lancelot's back forcing a jovial laugh out of the later in relief and exasperation, "Are you drunk so early in the morning Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked mockingly affronted, "Hey! We need to deal with the snobbish Prince early in the morning. My mind needs some fortification!"

Elyan shook his head and said, "Don't worry Lance, we've kept him away from the tavern. I believe he's always like this and when he drinks he just gets worse!"

Percival nodded in affirmation, "I have to agree with you there."

This brought a round of laughs from everyone except Gwaine who looked truly affronted now, "That is not fair! You people would kill for my charms. You're all just jealous!"

Guinevere decided to save Knight by saying, "So how are you all enjoying Knighthood?"

This brought on different responses, of it being good, except Gwaine who said, "Well if there was alcohol I'd enjoy it a lot more than now!"

Guinevere shook her head in exasperation, while the Knights gave Gwaine their normal laughter. Gwaine, Lancelot knew, was basically the joker of the group. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't a good fighter. Gwaine was a contradictory mixture of a good Knight and a jovial drunk!

Lancelot tuned back into the conversation at the mention of a feast. It seems Uther was planning on holding a small gathering in celebration of the new Knights.

Lancelot joined in the conversation, "I heard about that myself. I hear it's only going to hold all of us and the King."

Percival nodded, "All of us, meaning the people of the round table."

Elyan thought that through and said, "I wonder if Merlin will be joining us...?"

Lancelot tensed, and he noticed Gwaine did as well. Guinevere not noticing the unease of the two Knights continued the conversation, "I think Merlin has more of a reason to be celebrated than any of us. I would never have gotten close to Arthur if it hadn't been for Merlin."

Elyan nodded saying, "I'm also indirectly indebted to him for this Knighthood because of you Gwen. Since I'm your brother I got to know Arthur, who you got to know through Merlin!"

Percival chuckled at Elyan saying, "Yes, I'm also indebted to him indirectly. It was because of Lancelot I helped Arthur in the first place. Right Lance?"

Lancelot tried to go along with the flow of the conversation saying, "Yes, I met Arthur because of Merlin, and through me I guess Percival got his wishes granted. For me though it's not an indirect debt. I owe my Knighthood entirely to Merlin."

Gwaine rousing at that stated, "Yeah, that's me as well my Knighthood, though Arthur granted it, I wouldn't have received if it weren't for Merlin."

Elyan then stated a little confused, "Merlin is really odd in certain ways...I don't understand his utter loyalty to Arthur."

Gwen backed that statement, "It's true...sometimes I've noticed his loyalty goes above and beyond just regular servitude...then again Arthur and Merlin are friends no matter how much the two deny it."

Lancelot realized the conversation was treading on dangerous grounds and so did Gwaine because he immediately interrupted saying, "Well, it's not like it matters now. You've got me completely thinking about the feast. I'm wondering if there'll be any alcohol!"

This abruptly changed the topic back to the feast and Gwaine's unhealthy love for alcohol. Lancelot and Gwaine shared a quick glance, continuing the flow of conversation away from Merlin.

After all, Merlin had told both of them the entire story and neither was willing to betray the warlock's trust.

As the conversation continued, Lancelot heard hurried footsteps making their way towards the group. He turned to look down the hallway along with the others to see Arthur barrel down the turn.

The Prince looked up to see the group and immediately asked, "Did Merlin pass this way?"

* * *

Arthur asked the question and hoped for a positive answer. However, the negatives from Elyan, Percival, and Gwen crashed his hopes.

He gave a quick glance to Gwaine and Lancelot to see that both the Knights had stiffened at the mention of Merlin.

Gwaine asked, "What's wrong?"

Arthur, suspicions growing, said, "I was asking Merlin a question...well...he was thinking of an answer when suddenly he grew rigid...it felt like he was far away for that moment. Then all of a sudden he dashed out of my rooms. I tried to follow him but I can't find him anymore."

Gwaine and Lancelot exchanged a terrified look, which Arthur caught. The Prince had had a feeling for a while now that Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot were hiding something very big from him, his suspicions were confirmed now.

"Gwaine, Lancelot...what do you know?"

The two aforementioned Knights jumped, startled. Lancelot answered, "I think we need to find Merlin first, Sire."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He was not happy with the outcome but he realized from the fear on Gwaine and Lancelot's features that Merlin might be in trouble.

The Prince nodded and for the next hour the six of them looked all over the castle. They met back in the courtyard, only one place left to check-up: the tunnels that these very same people had used to get into Camelot to save Uther.

They ran towards the tunnels, Arthur in the lead, ignoring the wondering glances of the people that they passed. When they reached the spot, Arthur's heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Merlin lay still and unmoving close to the entrance of the tunnels. Arthur fell to his knees beside the prone figure, followed by Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Merlin! Merlin! Wake up!"

Arthur felt fear grip his heart when he couldn't rouse the servant. Then Gwen, bless her, asked the imperative question, "Did you check his heartbeat?"

Arthur did that immediately. With his head against Merlin's chest, Arthur listened attentively, his fear mounting at the increased quiet that seemed to echo across Merlin's chest.

* * *

The three met up in an unused and darkened hallway.

"It's done."

The leader nodded, "Great, I think we should move ahead to the next part of the plan. Did you ask Mary about us working with her in the kitchens during the feast?"

He nodded, stoically. Closer to a boy than a man though he was he knew the importance of this mission. The third person of the party, smirked and whispered, "I started brewing the potion already, all that is required is the blood. The scroll says the potion, once made, takes about a day to settle."

The leader nodded once more, "That's more than enough time, after all their guardian angel is...incapacitated."

* * *

**A/N:** OH YEAH! I know wicked cliff-hanger! I just needed to keep you people guessing! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm quite sure the three people are obvious...but here I'll give you a bone...*GASP* who do you guys think the three people are? LOL I think the biggest cliff-hanger is the plan for the attack!

Anyways, read and review m'dears! Until next time!


	7. The Attack Part 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews/alerts/favourites! The number of reviews for this story have gone down…hopefully this isn't because people have stopped reading…that would be really sad…oO Anyways, I know I didn't update for a while...I'm really sorry about that! Please forgive me!

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot; There is no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Attack (Part 2)**

Arthur and the Knights along with Gwen crashed into the physician's chambers. They made quite a sight and startled Gaius into action. Arthur had Merlin slung across one shoulder and he hurriedly lay the servant down as Gaius cleared the table.

Arthur heard someone bolt the door and sighed in relief. They'd made enough of a fuss while getting to the room, he didn't think it was necessary to gather a curious crowd of onlookers near the open doorway.

He was antsy and very worried. Although he had heard Merlin's heart beating it hadn't been strong. In fact, the rhythm was lethargically slow, as if Merlin's heart didn't want to continue beating anymore.

Arthur watched Gaius examine every inch of the servant's body and every other conscious person in the room waited with bated breath for the diagnosis.

"It seems he is asleep."

That was anti-climatic…Arthur blinked and asked, "Asleep…?"

Gaius then finally turned around to the awaiting audience and said, "Someone has placed a powerful sleeping spell on him. He will most likely sleep for at least a week."

Now Arthur finally breathed a sigh of relief and he heard some of his other companions do the same. Then Lancelot asked, "But who would do this? Any way you can figure that out Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head towards the negative saying, "I will not be able to figure that out. Did any of you see Merlin before you found him asleep?"

Arthur jumped in and said, "He was with me! I asked him a question and he was just about to answer when he went completely still. His mind seemed to have been far away for a bit and then suddenly he rushed out of my chambers. The next any of us saw of him was when he was already in this state."

Gaius's expression turned slightly fearful and Arthur's mind replayed through the conversation he'd overheard between Gwaine, Lancelot, and Merlin some time ago.

"_You need to find a way to stop this happening. If you get like this in front of someone other than me, Gwaine, or Gaius it'll mean trouble."_

Lancelot, Gwaine, and Gaius knew something, which would probably give Arthur a clue about what happened to Merlin.

He pointed to the three saying, "You three know something and I would like to know what that is."

Arthur angrily watched each of their faces carefully wiped blank of any emotion. However, Gwaine did volunteer some information, "All we can tell you is that Merlin and Morgana have been somehow bonded. For some time he could feel her emotions through the bond that's why his face would suddenly show so much anger and hatred. But I think he fixed that problem…"

Gaius nodded and continued, "He did fix that. But the bond also allows Merlin to sense where Morgana is. I have a feeling Sire, when he was speaking to you, Merlin felt Morgana very close to the castle. That could be the only reason why he ran off. I'm guessing Morgana might have placed the spell on him…"

Arthur looked wide-eyed between the two and before he could say anything Lancelot's face contorted into confusion and the Knight asked, "But then wouldn't Morgana also be affected by the sleeping spell because of the bond?"

Gwen then added in her input, it seemed she'd recovered faster than the Prince who was still struggling to comprehend the foolishly loyal Merlin, "Maybe it's not just her who has entered the castle. It's possible she's come here with others. Maybe that's the plan. Merlin would have been the only one who could tell if Morgana had come into the castle so they may have put him to sleep along with Morgana. It would have…"

Arthur continued as the plan clearly set itself up in his brain, "Been a sacrifice they were willing to make. With Merlin out of the picture they would be able to continue their plan without any of us knowing."

Percival than continued, "But something clearly went wrong…I don't think they were planning on any of us looking for Merlin. I believe they may have brought him back to this room without anyone knowing about where the servant was until too late."

Elyan then continued, "I don't think anyone expected Gwaine, Gaius, and Lancelot to know about the bond either. It would have been too close to magic and they were probably expecting Merlin to keep his mouth shut. That way no one would know Morgana is involved…but that means they're already inside the castle. We could be attacked at anytime."

Arthur knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking about this, but he was proud…damn proud. He was also very happy to have these loyal and smart people around him. He noticed that coincidently they were standing around in a circle, with the table that Merlin was lying on at Arthur's right. It was as if the servant was also part of the conversation.

As Arthur was contemplating the coincidence someone knocked urgently on the door. Elyan unbolted the door and opened it up to give everyone the sight of a breathless messenger. Arthur asked the boy to state his business.

"Sire, the King requests your attendance in the council chambers to discuss the feast planned for the new Knights."

Arthur's mind clicked and he gave a quick glance to the others in the room to see that everyone had reached the same conclusion. He dismissed the messenger with his assent and turned his eyes to the others asking, "I'm guessing everyone agrees that the attack will most likely occur during the feast?"

A multitude of nods followed the question and Arthur continued, "You all will most likely be at the dining hall along with Sir Leon. My father wanted to thank all the people that helped free Camelot and officially Knight you four. The feast was supposed to be a big affair but I think I'll make my father change his mind about that."

Lancelot asked, "Will you tell the King about this?"

Arthur paused then firmly said, "No...not yet...he isn't ready to hear about something like this..."

Gwaine nodded his head and changed the topic, "The feast will be held tomorrow night…we can spread out some of the new recruits I guess. Hopefully, they'll put up a small fight."

Elyan said, "As long as these people haven't brought an army along with them I think we'll be fine."

Arthur nodded his head and glad for the change of topic said, "There isn't an army. Lancelot had gone out on patrol the day before and hadn't seen anything. We'll have to keep our guard up but not seem like we're on to the perpetrators. They shouldn't know that we've figured out their plan, but watch out for anyone suspicious!"

The rest of the people nodded and Arthur then turned specifically to Gaius, "Keep an eye on Merlin Gaius, we don't know if these people will come to check on him or not. If they do come you might be able to tell if they don't belong in the castle."

As they were talking about their plans, Merlin's hand twitched and Arthur, owing to his years of training, caught the movement. He turned and eyed the appendage willing it to twitch again but it did nothing. He heard the softly voiced question from Gaius, "Sire?"

Arthur said, "His hand twitched…"

He saw Gaius blink in his peripheral vision and the physician said, "That's not possible…the spell is very strong…" The physician came up to Merlin and examined him again. When the physician reached Merlin's chest to listen for a heartbeat he jerked back in surprise.

Lancelot steadied Gaius and Gwaine anxiously asked, "What? What happened? Don't tell me he's…"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the unvoiced word. He heard Gwen gasp and clutch onto his bicep. Then Gaius shook his head to the negative and said, "No…it's exactly the opposite. I'm quite sure his heart beat is stronger than before…he's fighting the spell as we speak…"

The voice Gaius used was one of awe…as if something like that should not have been possible. Now Arthur's heart rate accelerated in surprise and his mind was sent awhirl in suspicion. He felt Gwen's hold relax on his bicep as she said, "That's good…he might wake up faster."

Percival then remembered, "Sire! Do you not have to meet with the King?"

Arthur blinked as his thoughts crashed back to the present. He nodded his head and said, "All of you keep alert. Everyone except Gaius leaves this room and patrols the halls of the castle. The new guards are good but they are not good enough yet. I need you to keep an eye out on the areas that I've assigned to each of you. Also, someone needs to alert Sir Leon about the current situation."

Each of his companions nodded and he squeezed Guinevere's hand tightly before striding out of the room to meet his father.

* * *

Arthur's suspicions of Merlin had been growing tenfold lately. It didn't help that he was finding out his servant had been hiding things from him. Now with this spell placed on Merlin...he was really dreading the conclusion of all of this.

Just a couple of days ago Arthur had let his mind run rampant and allowed his suspicion of Merlin being a sorcerer to settle in his mind. It had made a startling amount of sense. The confusion around his servant had been cleared with that answer.

If Merlin was a sorcerer then it would explain all of the weird times that Arthur had assumed Merlin was lying to him. With that thought set firmly in his mind the Prince had taken to watching his servant closely. He was trying to catch Merlin in the act so to speak.

However, just this morning Arthur had gotten frustrated and had pushed Merlin to answer his questions. Of course, as with everything else relating to his servant nothing went according to plan.

Now Arthur was left with the worry of an impending attack by Morgana and not having any way of stopping her. True they could be on their guard but if Morgana used magic like before then Arthur didn't know if they would be able to stop her.

* * *

Merlin was drifting in an endless sea of darkness. Some unseen force seemed to be forcing his mind to sleep and he was fighting it tooth and nail. He didn't exactly know why he needed to fight it off...he just felt a feeling of urgency settle around him.

Although the warlock didn't know why he was fighting off sleep he did know that he could not stay in the darkness too long. He had to help them...who was them...?

No it didn't matter, he must wake up (when did he fall asleep?), he had to stop her (who?)...Merlin was so confused. He couldn't fully comprehend what was going on.

He felt like he was awake...but he was so sure he was asleep...did that even make any sense? He looked around himself peering out over the vast darkness. It was disconcerting. There was nothing around for miles, only a great blackness. He seemed to be floating around inside of it.

He tried to force his mind to remember what happened...tried to recollect how he had gotten here, but he came up empty. He tried to use his magic but, alarmingly, it didn't respond.

Now Merlin truly panicked. There had never been a time in his life that his magic didn't respond to his call. It was ingrained so deeply into his being that he simply had to think of something and his magic would make it happen.

He tried again. Willed his magic to respond. For minutes which felt like hours, Merlin didn't feel a thing...and then quite suddenly there was a spark. He rejoiced although it wasn't as strong as normal it was still there!

He focused on that tiny spark trying to coax it into a flame. It seemed like a thin thread more than a spark so he grasped on to it. He felt it almost slip through his fingers and focused harder to solidify the thread some more. He then yanked hard and felt a wave of power pass through his body.

He convulsed, feeling overwhelmed. He was surprised about the sheer amount of power he could feel flowing into his being. For a second he considered the thought that it might not be his...but the magic felt so familiar and comforting that he pushed that thought away.

It took some time but Merlin could once again feel his magic thrumming inside his body. He smiled, giddy with relief and success. Now he just had to find a way out of this darkness.

He frowned at that thought. Although his magic had returned, Merlin had the feeling it hadn't really gone anywhere. He just couldn't sense it anymore. As he thought more on it a niggling feeling took over his mind. It was like an itch that he couldn't ignore.

It was a memory that was pushing it's a way to the forefront of his mind. _'A spell'_

That's right a spell. Someone must have cast a spell on him! A sleeping spell or something akin to that. His magic hadn't been gone, his senses had been dulled to such an extent that he couldn't feel his magic. That meant he also hadn't lost his memory, his mind was still bogged down by the spell so he couldn't remember anything yet.

Well, he had his magic to call on now. He needed this darkness gone. He needed to force the spell out of his mind. He couldn't remember the words to the spell that could help him because of the sleeping spell but his will was enough to guide his magic. Merlin felt a wave of power rush out of him and then crash into something. It was a barrier of some sort.

That must be the spell that was holding him in this place. Now that he had something to focus on Merlin directed his magic to a specific point in front of him. He had a rough idea of where the barrier was so he continued to throw wave after wave of power at the same spot.

Finally, after what felt like hours, a crack appeared. Merlin grinned! Through the crack some light spilled over. Merlin blinked frowning now...he had always associated light with a certain person...he forced his mind to remember and his magic acted of its own accord and crashed into the barrier again.

The cracks spread like a spider's web along the point of impact. Then Merlin jolted...Arthur! He always associated the Prince with light. Arthur was the sun that would shine across the land bringing peace and prosperity to Albion.

The barrier suddenly collapsed and a rush of memories came to Merlin. He felt himself falling through the darkness...no not darkness anymore. There were colours...images...sounds...voices...people...memories...all around him.

All the while he was falling and falling and falling and sat bolt upright in bed.

Merlin struggled to get his bearings as he looked around the room frantically. He was in his own chambers. He stood up off of his bed but a wave of dizziness hit him. He sat back down breathing heavily and trying to gain some control. The spell was still in him...it wasn't as potent as before, but it still lingered within his body. It had been a powerful spell. No wonder it was taking so long for his magic to get rid of it.

Merlin looked out of his window to see the sun shining brightly. It looked to be about midday. He raised a shaky hand to rub his eyes when he noticed blood dribbling slowly from a small cut on his palm. Confused Merlin whispered a healing spell and to his relief the cut closed.

Odd, a cut on his palm. His mind was still slightly sluggish; he tried to shake the lethargy. He decided to wash and change hoping to make himself feel better.

As he went about refreshing, he felt the spell starting to gradually leave him. As the last traces of the spell left Merlin felt his energy return. He was standing in the middle of his room when it hit him.

Morgana! She was in the castle. How long ago was that? He rushed out of his room to speak to Gaius, except the physician wasn't around. Merlin didn't know what day it was. When had Morgana cast the spell?

He tried to recollect the events that took place before the spell was placed on him. He remembered speaking to Arthur and then going rigid as he had felt Morgana's presence within the castle. He had rushed out and followed his senses. He had realized he was running towards the tunnels that they'd used to rescue Uther.

He remembered coming to a stop near the entrance. He had felt Morgana's presence all over the place. It had been as he was trying to pinpoint her location that the spell hit him. He had only caught a glimpse of her face as everything went dark.

However, the bond was still active. He focused his mind on Morgana, and was alarmed to feel her satisfaction flowing through the bond. She definitely had something planned. Merlin closed his eyes and reached out with his mind.

He was careful to hide his mental presence as he brushed into Morgana's mind. It was an odd feeling. He knew in his mind that he was back in his room, but his eyes told a different story. He could see pale slender hands uncorking a small vial and pouring something into a large cauldron.

Merlin had to force himself to calm down. He couldn't alert Morgana to his presence. He felt someone touch Morgana and as the witch turned around he was surprised to see the castle kitchens was bustling with activity.

The servant who had touched Morgana said, "Don't worry about stirring it dear. You've helped enough. I'll get someone else to do it. You should go and enjoy yourself. It isn't a big feast as was planned before. It's only the King, the Prince, Gaius, the new Knights, Sir Leon, and of course our dear Guinevere. It's not too many people. We'll be fine! Thank you!"

He didn't stay inside her mind for long. Merlin blinked and found himself back in his room...not that he'd left it. He shook his head to clear it and rushed out of the physician's chambers.

Morgana had poisoned the food and nobody knew. Every person who ate the food was going to die.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in the dining hall tense and alert. Merlin had yet to wake up and Morgana couldn't be found anywhere in the castle.

He was currently having lunch with the new Knights, his father, Guinevere, Gaius, and Sir Leon. Merlin should have been part of this group. The servant had risked his life stopping the immortal army. Arthur sighed. Merlin couldn't be here though...the servant was in his chambers asleep since yesterday.

The conversation was stilted and subdued as everyone was tense except the King. Arthur had forced his father to postpone the Knighting ceremony. The Prince had convinced the King to hold a small celebration instead to honour the people who had helped in freeing Camelot.

The only reason why Uther had agreed was because of the fragile state of his mind. Arthur wanted to hold a large celebration for the Knighting. The four men deserved that much. But right now large celebrations were out-of-the question.

The food was brought out by a couple of servants and arranged around the table. The King then stood up and said a few words. But Arthur knew no one was really listening. Everyone just nodded at certain places and then dug into the food once it was polite to do so.

It was as they were eating that the doors to the hall burst open and Arthur saw Merlin panting at the entrance. Then the servant yelled out, "Don't eat the food! It's been poi...soned..."

He trailed off when he realized that everyone had already been half-way through their lunch. Arthur shot to his feet and looked down at his food in horror.

He heard a whispered, "No!" from Merlin.

The warlock ran in and the rest of the party pushed their plates away. The King then asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Merlin's face was pale as he stuttered, "She...I saw...oh god! What do we do? How do you feel? Does anybody..."

Arthur snapped his head to the side as he heard Gaius choke and hold the table tightly. His eyes widened. Then suddenly his father choked.

One by one everyone's breathing began to get laboured and Arthur felt a slight constriction around his lungs making it hard to breathe.

He choked out, "Merlin...find her!"

Merlin nodded and then turned around to do just that when a laugh echoed across the dining hall. Morgana stood at the open doorway watching the scenario with glee. Arthur was disgusted! She was enjoying this!

Then he felt his breathing restricting further...he was going to die...

* * *

Merlin felt helpless. How was he supposed to stop everyone from dying? He stared at Morgana and, pathetic though it was, begged, "Morgana please...stop this!"

Morgana laughed cruelly, "Have you lost your mind? I'm enjoying this far too much to stop now. They're getting what they deserve. You can't do anything to stop it...and I'm not going to let you leave this place to try to help them!"

She raised her hand and muttered a few words and several of the shields and swords hung around the walls as decorations zoomed towards Merlin. The warlock made a split second decision and muttered his own spell as a shield formed around him and the projectiles crashed into the shield then fell to the ground uselessly. Although every part of his mind was forcing him to turn around to look at the others' reaction to his magic, he stayed resolutely staring at Morgana.

She uttered another spell and a whirling column of fire headed straight for the warlock. As the walls shook with the force of the spell, he realized the attack was too strong for a simple defensive barrier and made to move out of the way. However, one glance behind him made him stay where he was and the column of fire crashed into him. He couldn't let the fire reach any of the people behind him.

He grit his teeth hard to clamp down on the pained scream that was about to wrench itself free from his mouth. A grunt still passed his lips and he fell to his knees. He knew his powers would keep him alive.

He looked up to see Morgana's horrified expression as she felt around her own body. But to Merlin's surprise nothing happened to her. The bond was definitely still in effect then how come she was still standing. Now that he thought about it Morgana hadn't been affected by the sleeping spell...how?

"You...the bond...how are you still standing...?"

Morgana smirked and touched the pendant that was hung around her neck, "I have my ways."

Merlin caught sight of the slight glow coming from the pendant and frowned. Morgana had found a way to not allow the bond to affect her adversely.

Morgana laughed and said, "This pendant lowers the effect of the bond. So even if you're injured...or placed under a spell...it will not affect me!"

Merlin thought that through and said, "So it doesn't work if I were to die...?"

Morgana blinked and Merlin noticed a slight fear enter her eyes before it was pushed away as she said, "I don't really care about that right now..."

She moved her head to look at the people behind him and Merlin saw the unbridled pleasure on her face in alarm. He turned back to look at everyone behind him and gasped.

As Merlin took in a shuddering breath, he saw Gaius slump forward unconscious. The King was barely holding on and Gwen was slumped against Arthur blinking lethargically. The Prince and the Knights were sitting on the floor leaning against their swords. All eyes were turned to him some in surprise and others in wary acceptance.

Merlin took in another shuddering breath and saw the King slump slightly forward...not yet unconscious but barely holding on. Merlin blinked, his breathing heavy. He heard Morgana laughing again as she said, "The protector becomes the killer!"

Merlin turned his head slightly to look at her in confusion then he looked back at everyone else.

"What are you saying?"

He had a sick feeling of dread as he watched everyone's laboured breathing.

Morgana laughed some more, "Well I really don't think it matters if I tell you now! They're already almost gone! This isn't just any poison. It was brewed with a small amount of your blood in it. You, Merlin, are the anchor for this spell, just like the sleeping spell placed over Camelot. Only this time every breath the living anchor takes in...the victim's breathing slows."

She said the last part in relish and Merlin clamped a hand to his nose and mouth forcing his breathing to a stop. But he was exhausted and his body needed breath. He took an involuntary shuddering breath in and saw everyone slump forward. Arthur's sword almost fell from his hands.

Merlin let out a strangled "No!"

He turned to Gaius to see the old physician's breathing slowing. Merlin blinked tears out of his. He took a look at everyone around him. He looked at Arthur last and made his decision.

He knew from the Prince's eyes that Arthur knew what Merlin was about to do. Arthur painfully shook his head in the negative.

Merlin smiled, looked around once more and noticed that Gwaine, Lancelot, and Gwen had also figured out what he was planning. He took one look at Gaius and his eyes flashed gold. One of the many decorative swords lying around him shot towards his outstretched hand. He grasped firmly onto the hilt.

He saw Gwaine push forward in a failed attempt to stop the warlock and Merlin held the sword against his wrist. He paused however at Morgana's words.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You seriously believe I wouldn't have expected you to foolishly sacrifice yourself for these people?"

Merlin looked at her with narrowed eyes and she continued speaking, "What do you think is going to happen to them once you die?"

Merlin simply said, "If I die so do you..."

Morgana smirked and said, "True...but Mordred and Alvarr will still very much be alive. In fact so will the band of renegades that have already reached Camelot's gates. Didn't you notice the lack of guards near the dining hall when you walked in? We took care of them first so that no one would interrupt us here. Alvarr and Mordred are keeping anyone else from coming to your rescue. Even if I die because of your foolish sacrifice...Camelot will still fall..."

Merlin was shocked. Now that he thought about it, there were far off screams coming from the town below. He had been so caught up with everything around him that he hadn't heard the screams until now. He looked around at everyone in hopelessness. Morgana laughed at his misery and continued her tirade, "How does it feel Merlin? How does it feel to be completely helpless? No one can help you now!"

Merlin blinked at that. He wasn't entirely without help. He smirked at Morgana and watched her tense in confusion. Then he let loose a mighty roar and called on the dragon. He knew the people behind him had probably felt their breathing constrict some more but they would be fine soon.

Once the call was completed, he waited with bated breath. He hoped the dragon was nearby or his efforts would be in vain.

While he waited he took one last glance around at all the people who had been part of his life in Camelot.

He heard Morgana ask in fear, "What did you do?...I have never heard those words before..."

Merlin turned to her and smirked in triumph saying, "Called for some help."

He saw her angrily raise her hand to attack him and placed a dome like barrier around everyone including himself. Morgana cried out in anger and released a barrage of spells at the barrier, hoping to break through. However, Merlin knew he was more powerful than her. The barrier would hold...at least for now.

So he ignored Morgana and let his gaze travel around the people inside the dome. He first took a look at Sir Leon. He hadn't known the Knight well but had come to speaking with the Knight quite a lot in recent weeks. He was a good man and would stay loyal to Camelot and Arthur till his dying breath. He saw Leon staring at him in slight confusion. Merlin understood. Leon was probably thinking about how Merlin had stayed hidden inside Camelot for so long.

He glanced at Elyan next. Though not a fighter, the man was still strong and very loyal. Merlin had found a good friend in the former blacksmith. Elyan was a gentle soul with a heart of gold. Merlin knew Elyan would protect Camelot and Arthur with everything the Knight had. Elyan was giving Merlin a curious look...it wasn't accusing or surprising. Elyan must have suspected something off about Merlin for a long time.

Beside Elyan lay Percival, slumped in exhaustion and breathing heavily. The man was muscular and strong. Merlin had been witness to the man's strength many times and yet it still left him reeling in breathless awe whenever Percival did something amazing, like pushing heavy rocks like they weighed nothing. Percival it seemed was only shocked at Merlin's revelation. The warlock hadn't known the wanderer long but had formed an easy camaraderie with the hulk of a man.

He then turned his gaze to Lancelot who was struggling to stand by leaning on his sword. Merlin smiled sadly at him. This man had shown Merlin true friendship...kind of like Will. Lancelot hadn't even judged Merlin once for his magic. In fact Lancelot made Merlin feel normal...like there was nothing different about the warlock. As if Merlin didn't carry the weight of a great destiny unwillingly thrust upon him. Merlin saw Lancelot shake his head at the warlock, trying to tell Merlin not to go through with it. But Merlin turned away.

Beside Lancelot lay Gaius. On the ground unconscious. Merlin was relieved to see the tiny rise and fall of the physician's chest. However, Gaius was old...he wouldn't be able to survive for long. Merlin felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked upon his guardian. The physician had been like a father to Merlin...he hoped Gaius wouldn't hurt too badly when he found out about Merlin's sacrifice.

His gaze then fell on the King of Camelot, who was struggling to stay awake. The King's eyes burned with fury. Merlin didn't acknowledge that...this man had been the cause of so much suffering...

Merlin turned away from the King and his eyes fell on Arthur. The Prince wrenched out painfully, "No Merlin!" The warlock was relieved...maybe Arthur was willing to forgive him for this betrayal. Maybe Arthur would truly accept magic back into Camelot.

Merlin softly whispered, "It has been an honour, Arthur Pendragon...the Once and Future King."

He saw Arthur blink in slight surprise. This man...this infuriating man had been...a friend...a good friend. Although Arthur had never known about Merlin's magic, the warlock couldn't help but think of the Prince as an even greater friend than Lancelot or Gwaine. This man was the sun...Merlin had always associated Arthur with that bright, flaming ball of energy in the sky. Of course the Prince hadn't known that. Merlin smiled softly at Arthur and repeated his words from long ago, "Just don't be a prat..."

He knew Arthur understood when the Prince shook his head in denial at what Merlin was going to do. The Prince wrenched out more words, "Don't you dare!"

Merlin turned away to Gwen. One of his first friends here in Camelot. The kindest person Merlin had ever met. Gwen's eyes held an easy acceptance and Merlin was glad that she had forgiven him for such a terrible secret. He also noticed the tears. He knew she was trying to tell him without words not to go through with what he was planning. He smiled at her then turned away.

His gaze next fell on Gwaine. The Knight was still struggling to his feet to stop Merlin. But the warlock would not change his mind, no matter what Gwaine tried. The Knight was honourable, loyal and very strong. Merlin had been so happy when the Knight had accepted his magic. He hoped the Knight would continue to stay in Camelot and help Arthur. He knew Gwaine would write his own legend one day!

As he reached that thought he heard the dragon's voice in his head, _'Warlock, are you giving me permission to enter Camelot?'_

Merlin smiled and turned towards the window. Although he could see nothing but the blue sky from his position on the floor, he still felt the dragon's presence. He dropped his mental barriers and allowed the dragon to glimpse into his mind.

He heard an almighty roar...the dragon it seems had caught on to Merlin's plan. He heard Morgana say, "What's going on? What was that?"

He saw her run towards the window to see the events unfolding outside. Merlin used her distraction to his advantage and turned to look at everyone a final time.

"I'm sorry..." Then in one swift move Merlin slit his wrist.

He saw out of his peripheral vision Morgana turn around and stretch out her hand letting loose a scream of frustration. He also heard another roar that sounded vaguely like his name. Merlin smiled softly...everyone would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter! It was written so long as an apology! I'm truly sorry for how long I took to get this out. I'm not gonna waste my time giving you excuses. Anyways, the story is almost finishing, a couple more chapters to go! If this chapter has too many errors please let me know I'll change them and replace this chapter with an edited version. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


	8. Saviour

**A/N:** I know, I know...I still took too long for this one! Sorry! But hey at least it wasn't over a month this time! Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. Also, for some of you who reviewed talking about the slitting wrist, and why Merlin didn't just slit his throat or something similar, you'll see why in this chapter! The reason is pretty lame but I needed it there! LOL

So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Spoilers in Story:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings for Story:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Saviour**

He watched the blood dribble down his wrist and had the maniacal urge to laugh. The cut was too deep. When he'd slashed his wrist he had most probably cut open a blood vessel which had resulted in the splatter of blood across his clothes and the stone floor.

It hurt. He should have just slit his throat, then he'd be dead in seconds and wouldn't have to watch the morbid scene of the blood dribbling down his wrist. It probably wouldn't have hurt as much either. However, Merlin wanted to say something to Arthur...his last words...

He looked up to see the horrified look on his friends' faces. He tried to smile but he was sure it came across as a grimace because he saw Gwen pale. He was at least glad to see that the spell was already failing. He turned to see Morgana fall to the floor clutching her chest.

Her heart was stopping. She gave Merlin a hateful glare before she succumbed to unconsciousness. One more reason that made his sacrifice worth it. He heard the thunderous roar of the dragon and then winced slightly when the dragon's guttural voice entered his mind.

"Warlock! What have you done?"

Merlin gave a simple response back, "It was the only way..."

He severed the connection with the dragon and ignored the enraged roar that shook the very earth itself. He turned to look at Arthur and relayed his parting words, "Arthur..." His breathing hitched.

The cut was too deep and he was losing concentration, 'NO...he had to stay awake just a little longer..."

He tried again, "Arthur..." It wasn't working, he slapped his other hand over his bleeding wrist and pressed hard. It stung something fierce but it jolted Merlin's mind.

"Arthur, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hide this but you must understand...I didn't have a choice...my mother...oh god my mother...you must apologize please..." His breath hitched again and he mentally cursed his failing body.

Then, as if his magic heard his silent plea, it came to his aid. It washed over his body giving him energy. He used that false strength to continue speaking. However, he paused as he saw Arthur's face. The Prince held a look of fear on his face.

Then Merlin heard, "Don't do this. Fix it! Heal the wound, you idiot!"

The warlock blinked then smiled slightly and said, "It's too deep. Besides, it's possible the spell will start again...I just wanted to tell you to apologize to my mother...tell her I love her...oh and Gaius..." He turned to look at his adopted father and asked softly.

"Is he alright? Is he breathing?"

He saw Lancelot move a hand slowly to check on Gaius and then say, "He's fine...but Merlin there must be another way. I don't think the spell is working anymore."

Merlin smiled saying, "Yes but Morgana goes with me..."

Gwaine frantically said, "Remove the bond then! Get rid of it!"

Merlin shook his head, "I may be powerful but I actually don't know how to do that..."

He noticed his friends hadn't moved much from their spots that meant the spell was still slightly in effect.

He heard Arthur scoff and say, "Typical! You're useless even with magic."

Merlin huffed slightly in laughter. Although it was a teasing remark the underlying tone of worry had not gone unnoticed by the warlock.

"Don't worry about me. I need to say more to you though. There is a sword in the forest I can't tell you exactly where because I don't have enough time. Just know that it belongs to you. It was made for you...well actually it was forged by Gwen's father and the dragon then burnished the blade..."

He heard Gwen gasp and saw Arthur's surprised look and continued, "It is a powerful weapon...very powerful...only you can get it out of the stone...made sure of that...also Mordred the druid boy...he is your enemy...he is destined to one day kill you...please stay away from him..."

He paused there and looked around the room at everyone else and said as a whole, "I would love to thank everyone of you but I don't think I can hold on much longer...don't worry about the dragon...he'll leave soon...he's only harming the enemy no citizen of Camelot will be hurt...again I've been lucky to be able to meet you all."

He turned back to Arthur and was surprised to note that the Prince was getting to his feet. However, it was proving to be hard, but he wasn't giving up it seemed.

"Arthur...you will one day make a great King...the greatest King Camelot has ever seen...just don't...be...pr..at.."

He felt the last vestiges of energy leave him and he slumped forward. Well at least he'd gotten to say goodbye.

* * *

Arthur, felt a startling amount of energy return to him as soon as Merlin fell to the ground. He panicked knowing that the effects of the spell were gone, which meant that Merlin was dead.

'No...'

He jumped to his feet and rushed towards his fallen servant. He heard the others gather around him as well. He put an ear to Merlin's chest and waited to hear something...anything.

There was a small heart beat...it was small but it was there. Maybe, they could save him!

Guinevere choked out, "Arthur...is he...?"

Arthur shook his head, "No...not yet...but I don't know how much longer he can hold out. Try to see if we can wake Gaius."

He heard Gwaine reply, "Way ahead of you. But he's not waking. I think the spell was a little too much for him."

That was when his father's voice shot across the room, "You will not help him!"

Arthur turned to his father in shocked surprise, "What? Why? He just saved the whole of Camelot! He saved you too!"

Uther's brows furrowed as he said, "That may be so, but he has also betrayed his kingdom and it's King by committing treason!"

Arthur angrily stated, "Are you mad? That's what you're worrying about? I don't care if he betrayed the Kingdom! I'm going to save him none-the-less!"

Uther's angry ramble was cut off as another roar shook the castle, this one much closer than before. All the windows in the chamber shattered and one section of the wall that faced the lower town fell away. Arthur feared that the dragon would finish them all and he braced himself.

The gigantic creature entered the space, its long neck bent to better access the situation. The Prince had an unintentional comic thought about how the creature could fit into the room, but it was pushed aside as the dragon spoke.

It was an old voice: rumbling, gravely, and oddly wise. Another shock, he never knew the beast could speak let alone be wise!

"He is breathing, that means we can still save him."

Arthur was about to ask the dragon how but a scream of outrage around the entrance to the room caught his attention. He was surprised to see the druid boy he had once saved a long time ago. The boy was staring at Morgana's fallen body in horror.

"No! What have you done? I will kill you! I will kill you all!"

Until this moment Arthur hadn't been ready to believe Merlin's words of the boy being destined to kill him. But he could see now that it was possible. Mordred's face was twisted in rage and hatred. Arthur saw the boy was ready to cast magic but the dragon stopped him.

"Watch what you do boy!"

Mordred stopped abruptly, mid-spell, and turned his angry eyes on the dragon, "They killed Morgana! And now with that foolish warlock gone I plan to kill them all!"

The dragon rumbled, "My loyalties lie with Merlin and his lie with the young Pendragon, which means I'm also indirectly loyal to the Prince. Leave this place! I will not repeat myself..."

Mordred spat out, "Why would you protect such murderers?"

Arthur blinked and felt an uncomfortable feeling of guilt pass through his body. He wondered what Merlin thought of the killings of sorcerers.

The dragon spoke again, "You already know the answer to that..."

Mordred scoffed and said, "Destiny! Ha! Right you do that! Morgana will live! I'm going to save her!"

The dragon growled out, "She will not live! Don't bother going to the Isle, the current priestess is loyal to the warlock and the once and future King of Albion!"

There were tendrils of smoke rising out of the dragon's mouth and Arthur once again feared that the creature would bring the castle down around them. It had also caught Mordred's attention because the boy stepped back slightly in fear.

At that moment Alvarr rushed towards Mordred and took one look at the scene around him then said, "Let's go Mordred. We've lost this battle...mark my words though we will be back!"

Alvarr carried Morgana out of the room and Mordred gave one last withering glare to everyone in the room then followed Alvarr. Arthur released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and then turned back to Merlin.

He was still breathing. That was good. He turned to the dragon and was startled to see the creature's face close to his.

"What are you going to do, Prince Arthur?"

He blinked and shifted slightly to move away from the dragon then said, "I'm going to save him..."

The dragon raised his neck up and away from the people in the room. Arthur had a feeling that the creature was looking down its nose at him.

"Save him now so that you can kill him later...?"

He felt Guinevere tense beside him and he replied through gritted teeth, "I would never do that! He just sacrificed his own life to save all of ours...I will not repay him by killing him!"

The dragon watched him intently for a couple of seconds and Arthur impatiently asked, "You said we could save him! How do we do that?"

Then surprisingly he heard Lancelot say, "The Isle of the Blessed! That's it isn't? You're going to take him there!"

Then Gwaine said, "That would be perfect! He is still breathing that means the Priestess should be able to save him!"

The dragon said, "Yes, however to save a life one must be given in sacrifice...the King knows that very well...don't you Uther?"

Arthur remembered what Merlin had said in the throne-room before the servant had rushed off to the Isle to stop Morgana:

"_To save a life a life must be given in return."_

Merlin had said that looking at his father...the dragon also said something similar saying his father knew about it.

"I know no such thing!"

Arthur heard a strange rumbling sound coming from the dragon that he recognized as a chuckle.

"Really Uther...I'd suspected that you'd stop lying to your son after all that happened with Morgana. But it seems you never learn..."

The Prince's stomach dropped and he turned shocked eyes to his father, but before he could say anything Elyan frantically said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I really think we should worry about Merlin first!"

Arthur turned back to his servant and then said through gritted teeth, "I will accompany you to this Isle if you don't mind."

The dragon turned to Arthur at that and said, "I don't mind...it would probably be better that way. You can sit on my back with Merlin, it's best not to jar his body further. The only reason why he's still breathing is because of his magic. A normal person would have been dead by now."

Arthur ignored the last bit of the dragon's words, he didn't want to think about how powerful Merlin really was. He would deal with that later. When the warlock was alive and well. Then he could yell, scream, punch...maybe even put Merlin in the stocks for a week...whatever he wanted to do he'd do. Just not now...now he needed the servant back...he needed his friend back.

Arthur nodded his head at the dragon and moved to stand up. He was surprised to note Leon stand up to help him. That was good. Everyone except his father had accepted Merlin for who he was...Arthur was glad for that. Although he was angry at the warlock, he wasn't angry enough to kill Merlin or even banish him, so it was a good thing the people in this room accepted Merlin.

Then Merlin was taken out of his hands by Percival who lifted the boy gently belying the man's strength. Well that would easier, now he could climb onto the dragon's back while Percival handed Merlin to him.

As they were trying to manoeuvre the warlock carefully on to the dragon Uther spoke, "Arthur you will not go to the Isle!"

Arthur turned enraged eyes towards the King and said, "Father, I suggest you don't say a word. You have been keeping things from me for too long."

He saw Uther stand carefully and say, "It was for your own good!"

Arthur yelled back, "No it wasn't! It was for yours!"

Uther was struck dumb for a moment and that was all the time Arthur needed to swing onto the dragon's back. Merlin was carefully situated in front of him. He held on to the warlock tightly but gently enough so as not jar the wound.

He said, "I will return and then we'll have a long chat father. No more secrets this time!"

He then turned to the others and said, "I leave Camelot in your hands. Go around the lower town access the damage, help the wounded, and rally as many men as you can to calm the people. Also help out where you can in the castle too."

The Knights nodded and Gwaine said, "You take care of Merlin!"

Arthur nodded and turned to give Guinevere a weighted look to which she replied, "I hope to see both of you walk back unharmed soon..."

The Prince smiled and then said, "I think we should leave..."

The dragon stepped out of the hole in the wall carefully and flapped its wings to stay aloft. Arthur gave a final wave to everyone and then felt his stomach lurch as the dragon shot off towards the sky. This would be a bumpy ride, but Arthur ignored the ride and focused on the small movement of Merlin's chest. That was after all their only hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Lol got that out! Thank god! The next chapter will be a while...not that this one wasn't, but the next one might take longer for me to get out. I have my exams coming up so I need to prepare. I won't get enough time to write the next chapter. Please be patient the story is almost ending and I will get back to it as soon as I can! Please review! I hope you all liked this chapter!


	9. Coming to Terms with Magic Part 1

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I know it took forever for me to post this, but it was a tough chapter to write and I will be honest I sort of lost my inspiration to write this story. I hope I did well with this chapter! There are 2 more of my stories that were posted on the site recently...it's like a bribe..oO! Oh and the story is basically done! I just need to figure out whether or not I'm going to put an epilogue or just do two more chapters and end it. Your feedback would be appreciated! And again thank you very much for the reviews/alerts/favourites! You guys are amazing!

**Spoilers in Story:** Up to Season 3 episode 13

**Pairings for Story:** ArthurXGwen; slight GwenXLancelot;

**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin", its characters, and its plot are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coming to Terms with Magic – Part 1**

Arthur was trying hard to ignore the stomach churning feeling that flying on the dragon brought on. After this ordeal the Prince would try doubly hard to keep two feet firmly planted on the ground. That gave him some control at least, but this was him relying on a beast that had almost destroyed Camelot and tried to kill him too. The things he did for Merlin.

Then again that would be an unfair thought because Merlin had probably done enough outrageous things for the Prince too. Arthur looked down at the unmoving body that he clutched like a life-line. Merlin's chest was still rising and falling, but barely.

"How much longer till we reach there?"

The dragon replied, "Not much longer. Do not worry, the person you're holding on to is the most powerful warlock of this time, he won't succumb that easily."

There it was again, a reference to the power that Merlin held, however Arthur still didn't want to acknowledge it...he had accepted what Merlin was but he wasn't happy about it. Power or no power Merlin had betrayed him. Had been lying to the Prince since the first day they met.

That was something Arthur was finding hard to forgive. He was grateful to Merlin for saving Camelot, her King, and her Prince but he just couldn't swallow past the betrayal. How was he to trust Merlin when the servant had lied to him about something so monumental?

Arthur had trusted Merlin with everything but Merlin had never returned the favour. It was as if the Prince had been the only one that considered the other a friend and that was the crux of the problem. Not just the betrayal but the feeling of friendship which to Arthur seemed to be flowing only one way.

Merlin had had plenty of opportunities to say something...to confide in Arthur as Arthur had confided in him. But the warlock had chosen not to and that hurt, more than the Prince was willing to admit. Sure in the beginning Arthur might not have taken it well but...Arthur sighed and pushed the thoughts away from his head.

He would ponder them later...well maybe not ponder so much as yell at Merlin later...because Merlin would live through this. The dragon said the Priestess at the Isle was loyal to Merlin so there was no chance of Merlin dying.

He continued staring down at Merlin, taking in the brief glimpses of skin that could be seen through the cuts on the shirt. The skin was burned...quite horribly too. This was the wound that Merlin received when the foolish idiot had decided to take the pillar of fire Morgana had thrown his way head on instead of dodging it. He was supposed to be the most powerful warlock but he couldn't find another way to stop an attack except using his own body!

Arthur was still staring down at his manservant when he felt an unmistakeable chill in the air. It was a weird feeling. He looked up and ahead to be greeted by the sight of a thick film of fog. But he could make out a faint outline of mountains in the distance.

As the dragon flew further on, Arthur looked down to catch sight of the dilapidated walls of a structure that might have once been impressive. The dragon circled once and then landed with an enormous thud. Arthur gave a cursory glance around taking in the sight of the scraggly pillars of stone that surrounded an old altar.

He then asked softly as if afraid to disturb the silence of the Isle, "What next?"

The dragon rumbled a reply, "Andromeda will help you with the rest."

Arthur blinked then turned around to look for Andromeda and was startled to see a beautiful woman standing a few paces away from the dragon. She lifted her arm and muttered a few words and Merlin was lifted clean off the dragon, wrenched from Arthur's arms.

"We do not have much time."

Arthur reacting to the urgency in her voice jumped off the bent neck of the dragon and landed on the floor. He was about to get closer to Merlin's fallen body but he felt a weight...some form of pressure coming off of the woman that held him at bay.

He narrowed his eyes and struggled to take a step forward. Although the Prince could move it was a difficult task. The woman, Andromeda, was chanting over a cup and Arthur saw rainclouds forming. Then he heard the rumbling sound of the dragon's laughter.

"Young princeling, that woman is an immortal priestess with powers beyond the imaginations of mortals. I would suggest you don't get too close, you might not be able to handle it."

Arthur bristled at that and was about to throw caution to the wind and give a snappish retort back when he felt the first droplet of rain. The Prince looked up and felt the water trickle down his face. It was refreshing and slightly cleansing. He didn't understand it but attributed the feeling to magic.

The rain stopped as soon as it started and Arthur turned around to see Andromeda tilt the cup, which he assumed had the rain water in it, onto Merlin's lips. Arthur wasn't anywhere close by so he couldn't see much but he did see Merlin's bleeding wrist heal itself miraculously.

The cup disappeared from Andromeda's hands and the Priestess moved away from the warlock, which gave Arthur the opportunity to rush towards his servant. The Prince was glad to see that the burn mark on Merlin's torso had also disappeared and the man seemed to be coming around.

* * *

Guinevere was helping the Knights with the injured around the castle. The moments after Arthur had left on the Great Dragon had been the most awkward ones she had ever faced in her life yet.

The King had been in shock and then his face had contorted in rage. Lancelot had gone over to Gaius to check on the Physician. Gwen had decided to follow him because she didn't want to look the King in the eyes.

The Knights followed suit and were all glad to see Gaius coming around. The physician had looked around at them all for some time and Lancelot nodded at the old man. Gaius's eyes had widened at that and then he had turned to Uther who was pacing like a caged animal.

Leon had then decided to take charge of the situation seeing as how the King was not being very helpful. He had said softly that the Prince's commands should be followed. The Knight had then started delegating jobs to everyone present.

Gwen along with Gaius had been asked to set up the great hall for helping the injured. The rest had been sent off to different areas of the castle and lower town to gather as many men as possible. Then everyone was to determine the amount of damage around the area and help the villagers where possible.

Gwen had been relieved to be away from the angry monarch. The King hadn't paid any attention to anyone; he had just continued pacing relentlessly.

Now with the injured pouring in from all corners Gwen decided to concentrate on helping Gaius. She would worry about Uther later.

However, thoughts of Merlin couldn't be pushed off of her mind as easily. He was a sorcerer! How had she never realized as much? Merlin was always there whenever Arthur pulled off a never-done-before victory. And she remembered her father...Merlin must have been the one to do it. He had after all admitted to doing so.

She had grown up in Camelot so she was brought up on the belief that all sorcerers were evil. She had also never known any sorcerers who were not evil...well there was that boy that Morgana had saved. Then again...that hadn't gone so well.

But Merlin can't be evil. He had just saved everyone by cutting off his own wrists without a moment's hesitation. He had always found a way to help out his friends, including Gwen herself. She couldn't imagine someone like that as being evil.

Maybe...maybe magic was just a tool...like a sword used by the Knights or a hammer used by a blacksmith. Both tools alone were harmless, but when used by a person who was evil it could cause great damage. However, when the same tool was used by someone who was pure of heart it could be used for good.

Maybe magic was just a tool and when in Merlin's hands it was a tool that could cause a wave of goodness to flow through the lands.

* * *

Arthur was kneeling beside Merlin as the servant's eyes opened. The Prince felt relief spread through his body and almost laughed in jubilation, but curbed that desire forcefully.

Merlin's confused eyes connected with Arthur's and then the servant shot upright. Arthur pushed away in surprise but didn't get far because Merlin's hand shot out and grasped on to him.

"Why am I alive? What did you do?"

The servant looked around the Isle and blanched, "Arthur, what did you do?"

Arthur scowled slightly in anger, "What is wrong with you? I just helped save your life you ungrateful idiot!"

Merlin shook his head frantically and said, "No you don't understand! You can't just save a life! Someone else's life must be sacrificed to save mine! Whose life did you sacrifice?"

Arthur blinked in shock and then turned to Andromeda. He saw Merlin turn to face the priestess as well. However, Merlin looked angry as he said, "You tricked him! He didn't know! I thought you said you weren't like Nimueh! You're a liar!"

Andromeda's eyes narrowed as she said, "Watch your tongue warlock!"

Merlin immediately quietened but his face was still thunderous. Arthur then asked a little apprehensively, "Whose life was sacrificed to save Merlin's?"

Andromeda turned blank eyes to Arthur and stated, "Morgana's..."

Arthur felt his heart stop. His tried to squelch the rising sadness but it wouldn't go down. He heard Merlin say, "Oh..." but he paid no heed to it.

No matter what she had done, Morgana was still his half-sister, and no matter how much he tried to hate her he could never bring himself to do so.

* * *

Lancelot was silently helping an injured man to get into the medical ward. He refused to allow his mind to wander around to Merlin. He had to believe that his friend would be alright.

He performed the tasks assigned to him mechanically without his mind really being in it. He was happy to help where he was needed, however he still felt that insistent churning deep within his gut at the thought of Uther pacing like a mad man.

Lancelot didn't worry about Merlin surviving the cut on his wrist. He knew with the Dragon on Merlin's side the warlock would be fine. He forced himself to believe that. However, it was the time after Merlin returned to Camelot that Lancelot feared, because Merlin would definitely return to Camelot. Arthur wouldn't allow Merlin to stay away.

Arthur would also not allow Merlin to be executed. Lancelot believed with every fibre of his being that the Prince wouldn't save Merlin's life only to end up killing him after. So all that really mattered was Uther, because Lancelot knew the King would definitely sentence Merlin to death.

It was the first time Lancelot had seen the King completely lucid since Morgana had taken over Camelot. But the Knight knew Arthur would be able to save Merlin and Lancelot planned to help.

After all, what are friends for. He was sure Arthur thought the same thing.

* * *

Arthur was still reeling slightly from the shock of the announcement. He saw Merlin turn to look at him in his peripheral vision. The warlock's eyes were slightly wide and fearful.

Arthur ignored his surroundings though and focused on the twisting feeling of unfounded guilt. Technically, Morgana couldn't have been kept alive, it wasn't an option. One way or the other she had to be killed. It was only a matter of who did the killing.

Arthur had started thinking he would have to do it himself, and the idea had given him no pleasure. Morgana was after all his sister, no matter what she had done Arthur couldn't just cruelly kill her. However, now the choice was taken out of his hands and this should have been a good thing.

Arthur knew he should be happy that he didn't have kill her himself, but he still couldn't work around the guilt. It was as if he had traded his sister's life for his friend's and he was confused as to his feelings about that.

He heard Merlin make a cautious comment, "Arthur...in a way this is a good thing...she wouldn't have stopped trying to kill you or your father..."

Arthur's head snapped up and he said angrily, "She was my sister!"

Merlin flinched and said, "I know...I just...I know you never wanted to kill her yourself...no matter how bad it sounds this is a good thing...she's harmed many innocent people with her magic..."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and said, "So I should probably kill you too!"

Merlin's eyes widened as he whispered, "What?"

"Well you have magic as well! You should probably die like her shouldn't you?"

"Don't compare me to her!"

The venom in Merlin's tone took Arthur by surprise. It was strange, Merlin had been Morgana's friend, so Arthur couldn't understand where this intense dislike had come from.

Merlin continued speaking, "I'm not like her...I'll never be like her! She abandoned everybody that loved her. She used magic for the wrong purpose! She was ready to kill you...ready to kill Gwen!"

Arthur blinked in shock, "Gwen...during Camelot's takeover..."

Merlin shook his head towards the negative and said, "No, twice before that she tried to harm Gwen...you just never knew. I had to deal with her all this time...she was after your life from the very first day she returned to Camelot."

Before Arthur could say anything more, Andromeda interrupted the conversation. Arthur had nearly forgotten she was still there.

"All in good time. I believe we should start from the beginning, correct?"

Merlin nodded his head and the dragon chuckled. Arthur was once again slightly startled, he had nearly forgotten the dragon as well.

"Yes, all in good time, we cannot have the Princeling knowing of how the young warlock freed me before he hears the whole story from the beginning!"

Arthur froze and then turned enraged eyes to Merlin. The warlock in question said hastily, "Wait! Arthur, listen to me! It wasn't like that! You have to..."

Arthur didn't wait for anything more he lunged at the warlock, grabbing on to fistfuls of clothing and slammed Merlin on to the ground.

* * *

Gwaine was walking around the castle looking for any injured people and checking to see how many of their new recruits had survived. His job was to rally what remaining men were left and scour the area to see if any of Alvarr's renegades were left behind.

They had all believed that Morgana's plan had been to attack everyone directly. No one had suspected what actually took place. They still didn't know how Morgana had gotten into the castle and how the food had been poisoned. Hell they didn't even know how Merlin's blood had been used for the spell. Hopefully though, when Merlin returned everything would be made clear.

Merlin would return for sure. That was something Gwaine didn't doubt, Arthur would not abandon the warlock. Gwaine may act like a joker who didn't understand what was going on in his surroundings but that facade was also why he could notice certain things. Arthur cared for Merlin. This entire episode had proved that, so Gwaine knew that Arthur would do anything in his power to help Merlin and bring the servant back to Camelot.

It was once they returned to Camelot that the problems would begin because Uther would obviously sentence Merlin to death. However, Gwaine had a plan for that and he was just waiting to meet up with the others to discuss his plan. It would work flawlessly because Arthur was on Merlin's side and the Prince was the one who would do all the talking.

* * *

Arthur was grappling with Merlin in anger, "How dare you? Do you know how many people died because of you?"

Merlin's eyes flashed in anger as he said, "You know anything of how much that decision affected me! You don't even know exactly what happend! You're just jumping to conclusions!"

Arthur snarled out, "Jumping to conclusions? He just said that you'd freed him!"

"Do you really not know me enough by now to realize that I wouldn't have done that unless I had no choice in the matter?"

"I don't know you Merlin! You've lied and betrayed me! I don't know who you are anymore!"

It was then that the thud of Andromeda's sceptre hitting the ground echoed across the area and penetrated the haze of anger inside Arthur's mind. She didn't scream but her voice held power as she said, "Enough!"

Arthur was forcefully shoved away from Merlin and held a few paces back from the warlock. Merlin was also held in place by the same type of magic it seemed. Though it didn't stop the angered yell from the warlock, "Kilgharrah, why did you do that?"

The dragon just kept chuckling. Before Merlin could open his mouth to say something else Andromeda said, "That's enough young warlock! We'll start the story from the very beginning and then the Prince will know all."

Merlin sighed then nodded his head and Arthur turned away from all three of them to look out across the Isle as Merlin began his tale.

* * *

**A/N:** So um...was it ok?...I'll try my hardest to get the second part to this out. I was actually gonna make it all one chapter but in the end I decided to split it because I know you guys have been waiting for a while! I'm really sorry!


End file.
